Say You'll be There
by xxPyRaxx
Summary: Sequel to Broken. Sorry it took me so long. Someone tried to hack into my computer. Anyway, It's been sixteen years and Jacklynn is back; only--so is her father who wants revenge.
1. Summary and Disclaimer

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Say You'll be There Outline**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this show, I wish I did though but I do own any characters or plot lines that you don't recognize.

**Summary:**

It's been nearly 16 years since Dean saved Jacklynn from her abusive father. He loved her dearly, sadly though he's been thinking of her less and less over the years. Over the years, Jacklynn's been changing and her family isn't a normal one though. Her family are supernatural hunters too. When the two old loves find each other again, will they still feel the same way as before of will it be more of a brother/sister relationship? DeanxOFC

**Characters:**

Dean Winchester [26 years old]  
Sam Winchester [22 years old]  
Jacklynn Johnson [26 years old]  
Mrs. Mary-Anne Johnson (Jacklynn's mother)  
Mr. Gregory Johnson (Jacklynn's step-father)  
Jacob Johnson [28 years old] (Jacklynn's step-brother)


	2. Chapter One Family Matters

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Chapter One- Family Matters**

Jacklynn Johnson will never forget the day that Dean Winchester brought her back to life. He was the one who taught her how to love and how to stand up for her self. And everyday she thanked him in her own way by refusing to forget about him.

Since she went to live with her mother, it's been tough. Very tough. That same day that she was released from the hospital, she met her step-father and step-brother. They were both nice, but over the years she's been closer to her new step-brother, Jacob. Jacob was a lot like Dean in many ways. Since he found out about her past, he's been keeping an eye out for her. Making sure she was safe and comfortable. He's listens to her and he is certainly the best step-brother, in her opinion.

Her step-father is very nice, nicer than her biological father. He was sweet and caring. He always wants to make sure that the whole family is safe and protected. But he was always away a lot though, she found out about a year after she came into the family that they all were supernatural hunters—that's why they travelled a lot.

Her mother was very sweet and caring to her too. Even though after she got out of the hospital, she admitted her into a rehabilitation recovering house for her weight loss. Of course, there she had to learn to take care of herself

The doctors at the rehab centre and hospital called her case 'dangerous'. She was what they said, an anorexic and bulimic teenager. It wasn't her fault that she was like that. Her father didn't allow her to eat. It wasn't just her mother to support her and stuck by her while she was in rehab, her step-father and brother supported her too. When she got out of rehab, they watched her like a hawk. Especially after meals, because she would go the bathroom and vomit the food back up. She didn't mean to do it; the food was just too much for her body, since she hasn't eaten in such a long time.

Over the years, she's also been suffering from nightmares of her dreadful past as well. The beatings that her father used to gave her, the yelling and the terrifying attic. She would wake up screaming and crying. Since she and Jacob shared a room, he would be there. He would be sitting on her bed, comforting her, hugging her and telling her that she's safe. She would eventually fall to sleep, with Jacob lying beside her with his arm around her waist. She was very happy with her new and lovable family.

"I think Jack is doing a lot better" Gregory complimented as he drove his classic 1969 Dodge Charger R/T down the road with his wife, Mary-Anne in the passenger seat next to him. Their son, Jacob and new daughter Jacklynn, were driving behind them in a classic orange and black striped 1970 Ford Mustang Boss Clone.  
"You think?" Mary-Anne replied.  
"Yes, she gained some weight-"  
"But not a lot."  
"Mary-Anne, you must be patient. Remember, Rome wasn't built in a day."  
"Yes, I know. But it's been 16 years since she came to live with us and she's been in rehab for nearly 9 years."  
"You can't expect her to have an appetite right away, remember she probably wasn't allowed to eat very often when she was living with her dad."  
"God, I hate that man for what he did to my baby" she growled.  
"I know, I hate him too. But she is here with us, safe and well-protected."

In the Mustang behind, Jacob was driving the muscle car, with his sleep step-sister in the passenger seat beside him. Her head was resting on the passenger window. Jacob made a mental note to himself that he had to give her Vitamin B5 pills that contained with whole grain cereals, legumes, eggs, meat, royal jelly and many other foods when she woke up. Jacob was proud of her, don't get him wrong, it was just that sometimes she would go to the bathroom and bring everything back up in the toilet of the nearest bathroom. He loved the girl it was just that sometimes he thought that she didn't want to get better. And that made him feel like he failed of being her protector.


	3. Chapter Two Happy Birthday Jackie

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Chapter Two- Happy Birthday Jackie**

Jacklynn laid half-way off the bed on her back with her nose in a book. She and Jacob shared one motel room. Since she came out of rehab, she's been reading a lot.  
"How on Earth can you read like that?" Jacob asked when he came into the motel room with their dinner in his hands.  
Jack's eyes poked over the 'bottom' of the book "I dunno, I just can."  
"Doesn't the blood rush to your head?"  
"Nope" she answered and began reading again.  
"I brought us dinner" he told her.  
"Not hungry" her distant response came back.  
"Jackie, you have to eat. All you had were carrot sticks" Jacob reasoned.  
"I'm just not hungry right now, Jake" she told him "I promise that I'll eat later."

It's been two hours since Jacob came back from getting dinner and Jacklynn still hadn't eaten.  
"Jackie, please eat something. You want to get better, don't you?"  
Jack looked up from her book that she was still reading "Yeah, why would you ask that?"  
"'Cause the last time you ate it was about 1pm and it's almost midnight."  
"You're not gonna give up until I eat, are ya?" she sighed.  
"That's my plan" Jacob teased.  
"Alright Jake, I-I'll eat" she agreed and folded down the corner of the page she was reading in her book so she wouldn't loose the spot when she closed it.  
"I knew if I kept on talking about, that you'd give in" he got up and fetched the garden salad he got for her.  
She sighed as she put the book away and sat on the bed.  
He held out the salad for her to take "You're not gonna throw it back up are you?"  
"I-I'll try on to" she replied and went to take it but Jake pulled it out of her reach.  
"And you're gonna try and eat all of it?"  
Jackie sighed once more "I'll try but I'm not promising anything."  
"Do you promise to _try_?" he pressed.  
"Yes I promise to try now just give me the damn thing before I change my mind."  
Jacob gave her a small kiss on top of the head and a smile and gave her dinner to her.

As soon as her tongue touched the lettuce, she made a disgusted face. It tasted foul to her. Foul and disgusting. Her family knew that she was a vegetarian and ate only vegetables. But it tasted so bad. Jacob watched her like a hawk.  
She forced the fork full of lettuce in her mouth and gave him a fake smile. God, she wanted to spit it out. And how hard it was to her, she swallowed it.  
"Open" Jake ordered.  
She would occasionally hide some of her dinner under her tongue or on the roof of her mouth just so she could spit it out later.  
She opened her mouth.  
"Good girl, now eat the rest of it."  
"Don't talk to me like I'm a dog" and she stuffed another fork full of the disgusted salad in her mouth.

She couldn't finish the whole thing; it was just too much for her. She placed her barley eaten salad on the bedside table. The taste of the salad was still on her tongue. She hated the taste; it made her want to throw up right on the bed.  
She got off the bed and headed over to the bathroom without Jacob noticing, unfortunately she was caught.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Jacob accused.  
"Um...just to the bathroom" she answered and reared closer to the entrance.  
"I don't think so" he caught her by her arm "You're not going in there for at least an hour."  
"Jake, you haven't let me pee for nearly three days" she told him "I have to go."  
He thought about it for a few minutes "Alright, but I'll be listening."  
Jackie made a disgusting face "Dude, gross."

She locked the door to the bathroom, behind her. She caught her own reflection in the mirror.  
Her long red hair was now to her jaw line and she had bangs that covered her eyebrows. She had dark bags under her eyes too. Her jaw line could still be seen and so could her collar bone. She did have some fat on her arms but the bones could still be seen.  
Jacklynn ran her boney hands over her body. She could feel her ribs the instant her finger tips touched it. She looked down at her bottom half. She had boney legs and feet too.  
She looked back up in the mirror.  
She touched was supposed to be her cheek.  
'_This can't be me._' she thought to herself as she kept on touch her face '_It just can't be. This can't be what I look like. All skin and bones. No, this can't be._'  
Once single tear fell from each eye.  
It was her. She looked so fragile.  
She looked at the toilet before walking over to it. It was time for her to do what she came here to do.

From outside Jacob heard the toilet flush than the tap water go on. He felt his heart jump in his throat. He had a feeling that she did binge it back up. He quickly rushed over to the door just as the tap turned off and the door opened.  
"Whoa" Jack breathed out when she almost ran into him "What's wrong?"  
"Did you do it? You did it, didn't you?"  
"Do what? Jake, what are you talking about?"  
"You binged, didn't you?"  
"No, I didn't."  
"Don't lie to me Jacklynn" he grabbed her by her arms and shook her a few times.  
"I'm not, but Jake if you don't stop shaking me I'm gonna binge right here."  
He stopped shaking her but still held her arms.  
"You're gonna lying to me?"  
"Jake, I told you that I had to go pee and I did. I swear that I didn't binge, you can go look for yourself."  
He let her go instantly and went to go check.

Jacob doubled checked the whole bathroom and ran out dragging Jacklynn by her wrist.

He pounded the door to their parents' motel room which was right next to theirs.  
Instantly, it opened.  
"What is it Jacob?" his father asked concerned.  
"I have great news"  
"What's going on?" Jack's mother interrupted as the two young adults came in.  
"Like I told Dad, I have great news" Jacob repeated, still hold Jack by the wrist.  
"Jake, don't. It's not a big deal" Jack said.  
"Not a big deal?" he replied in disbelief "Mom, Dad. Jackie here ate but she _didn't_ throw it back up!"  
"How do you know?" their dad wondered.  
"I doubled checked the whole toilet and I didn't find any mess. Usually, she leaves a little hint of barf or something in the sink or toilet-"  
"So that's how you always catch me."  
Jacob ignored her interruption "But not this time, it was clean. She ate and she didn't bring it back up!"

Everybody was so proud of her and made it such a big thing.  
"We're so proud of you" her mother said happily as she hugged her tightly.  
"Uh, I may not be dying from starvation but I'm sure gonna die from lack of oxygen" she breathed.  
Her mom quickly pulled away "Sorry, baby."  
"Its okay, but I think you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion."  
"You just don't understand but that's okay" her step-dad told her "You'll probably understand when all of this is over" he kissed her on top of her head.

Mary-Anne and Gregory sat in bed.  
"Jack's birthday is coming up fast. What are we going to do for it?" The Johnson's were big on birthdays.  
"I don't know, what do you think she'll like?" Gregory answered.  
Mary-Anne suddenly sat up straighter in bed "I've got the perfect idea. You know, Jack wouldn't be here without the Winchesters. They saved her from my ex-husband."  
"I know, and I'm very grateful that they did that but how are we going to find them?"  
"Greg we're hunters. We can find them."

They stayed in the same town for a week but Jack didn't mind. Jacob got a job. Where did this leave her? With her parents babysitting her.  
"_Do you guys really have to be so in my face? _,"Jack asked them.  
"_We just want to make sure that you're okay. _"Her mother told her.  
"_This is just while Jake is at work. Once his off, it'll be him watching out for you. _"Her step-father explained.  
But still. She was almost 26 years old; she didn't need three baby sisters watching her like a hawk watching a mouse before striking. They kept treating her like a little kid. She didn't really mind it at first, but 16 years of it. God, it was annoying.

So here, Jacklynn sat of the floor of her parent's motel room, bored out of her head.  
Her parents were watching some chick-flick love movie. And she despised those kinds of movies with a passion.  
"Please, can we watch something else?" Jack asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.  
"Oh the movie is almost done" her step-father said for like the hundredth time too.  
"But Greg" she whined childishly "You've been saying that for the past hour and half. How long is this movie anyway? 5 hours long?"  
They both just ignored her and continued to watch the movie.  
She wasn't getting anywhere with how long this god damn movie was.

By the time Jacob came back from work, Jacklynn was already asleep but in a very weird position.  
She lay upside down on her bed with her top half hanging over the side. How could she sleep in these kinds of positions? He's been wondering that since she came to live with them.  
He silently came over to her and laid her properly in the bed and covered her with the blankets.  
She heaved a sigh in her sleep as she shifted a bit. Her face looked so relaxed now.  
The first few months that she slept in her new home, her face as been tense and she made pained faces a lot. She's improved greatly over the years.  
He gently ran his fingers through her hair and whispered "Good night Jackie" before going to bed himself.

Today was the day. Today was Jacklynn's 26th birthday.

Like always, Jake woke her up the same way for the past 16 birthdays. He dumped an ice cold glass of water on her face. Her eyes shot open, she gasped in shock and sat straight up in bed.  
"Morning birthday-girl" Jake greeted when she was wide awake.  
"You!" she accused "Why you- I'm gonna kill you."  
"No you're not. You love me too much."  
Jake was right. She did love him. Even if he was annoying. She fell back down in bed.  
"C'mon, get up" he pulled her into a sitting position again "Go shower, get dressed and whatever you girls do to get ready."

Everyone sat around the table at a local diner for Jacklynn's birthday breakfast that they have every birthday. It was tradition for them.  
"So, what do you want to do today honey?" her mother asked as they ate their breakfast.  
Jacklynn, who had her head resting in the palm of her hand answered "Go back to bed" in a sleepy tone. Which was true, she wasn't fully awake yet.  
"Oh come on, you've been sleeping for over 11 hours. It's time to start your day" her step-father told her way to cheery.  
"Well, my day doesn't start at 6:30 am. But at least 12 or 1 pm."  
"That's way too late" her mom said.  
"How about you open your presents" Jake suggested eagerly.

Her presents were more than she expected.  
Her parents gave her a brand new laptop, her old one sunk to the bottom of a river when Jake borrowed it for a hunt and accidently knocked it into the river.  
Jake got her some of her favourite books that she borrowed from the library over the years.  
She smiled "Thank you" she said gratefully and hugged each of her family members in turn.  
"So what are we doing today?" Jake repeated the question a few minutes later.  
"I was thinking maybe..."

"Where do you want to go, honey?" her mother asked.  
"I want to go see my dad" she told him "I wanna see him in jail."  
Everyone was speechless.  
"W-why do you want to see him?" Mary-Anne wondered.  
"Cause I want to. Is that a crime now? Is it a crime to see my own dad?"  
"No, but what he did to you is" her step-father spoke up.  
"That's what I want to do today. I want to see my dad."  
"NO, that's out of the question" her mom said "Surely you can think of something else to do for you birthday."  
"I've been thinking about this, I-I wanna see him."

"No, no no no and No!" her mother repeated again "You are not seeing that monster."  
"But Mom-"  
"NO!" she said again "And that is final."  
"Mom, if I don't face him. I'm gonna be terrified of him for the rest of my life."  
"You're not facing him, you're not seeing him. Not over my dead body."  
It wasn't fair. She was 26 years old and her mother was still telling her what she can and can't do. It wasn't fair at all.  
"Thanks for the breakfast" Jack said calmly as she stood up "But I gotta go and throw it back up" than headed back to the motel.

Jacklynn stayed in the motel room for the rest of the day. She took her brother's room key so he couldn't bother her.  
Why couldn't her mom understand? She needed to see him, she had to. She didn't want to be scared off her dad anymore. She's been scared of him for too long, and frankly she was _really_ tired of it. Crying every time she woke up from a nightmare or flinching whenever another person touched her or even when someone raised their voice at her. She didn't want to be scared anymore, she didn't want to be broken anymore.

A knock on the door caused Jack too jump and give out a little squeak.  
"Jack, open the door" Jake called.  
Jack quickly looked at the door, not making a sound.  
"Jack, c'mon. I've got a surprise for you" Jake tried again.  
"Uh, just a minute."  
She quickly got off the bed and stared cleaning up the spare papers that decorated the two beds and floor and had writing on it and quickly turned off her new laptop and put it back in her bag after grabbing her book and just managed to lay back down on her bed and open to her page to hear the door open by a fake credit card unlocking it.  
"Hey, Jackie" Jake said "You alright? You've been in here almost all day."  
"I'm fine Jake" she said.  
"Um..." he stood nervously in the door "We've got another birthday surprise for you."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Jacob didn't say anything, just signalled someone inside the room.  
Jacklynn's eyes grew wide and she stopped breathing when she saw Sam and Dean Winchester walk into the room.  
"Happy Birthday, Jackie" both brothers said.


	4. Chapter Three Secret Planning

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Chapter Three- Secret Planning**

Dean had to admit it. He was nervous about meeting Jacklynn again. Mrs. Johnson called him on his cell requesting his and Sam's appearance for her 26th birthday and they said that they would be there. But he didn't know what to expect. Did she still have all of the injuries that her dad gave her? Did she still have feeling for him like they did when they were 13? Did she still look like she was on her death bed?

Even though Dean was nervous, he was also excited as well. He remembered asking Mrs. Johnson what he should get for her birthday."

-FLASHBACK-  
_"Uh...Mrs. Johnson? What should I get for her?" Dean asked rather nervously.  
"Um...how about her favourite flowers?" she suggested.  
"And what kind would that be?"  
"It depends."  
"On what?"  
"How you think of her."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Each flower and color has different meanings. So it depends on how you think of her."  
"Honestly, I don't know how I think of her" Dean confessed.  
"Do you like her as a friend or more than that?" her mother asked.  
"More than a friend" he told her honestly.  
"Do you still love her?"  
"Yes" he said in a quiet voice so Sam wouldn't hear.  
"Get her a bouquet than."  
"A bouquet?"  
"Yes. Of; white Calla Lilies, full bloom red roses, variegated and yellow tulips, red and white camellias and white carnations. Make sure that the flowers are THOSE FLOWERS AND THOSE COLORS."  
"Why?"  
"Because, Jack knows each flower and color meanings. Flowers are very important to her."_

-END FLASHBACK-

So that's what Dean got her, a bouquet of those very flowers and colors. Even though he had no clue what each meant. But he got them none the less. He trusted the woman that she chose the right flowers to express his feelings. He was never good at that sort of thing.

Sam and Dean met up with the other three Johnson members that afternoon.  
"Dean, Sam" Mary-Anne greeted the two now older men warmly in a hug.  
"It's great to see you again Mrs. Johnson" Sam greeted with his award-winning dimple smile.  
"You too, sweetie" she said "You too. Oh, you both have grown up so handsome."  
"Thank you."  
"Hey Dean, Sam" Jacob spoke up. The three met 13 years ago when Mary-Anne came to pick Jacklynn up. She brought him with her.  
"Hey man" Jack and Dean shook hands than shook hands with Sam.  
"Nice seeing you two again" Jake added.  
"Sam, Dean" Mr. Johnson broke in "I'm Jacklynn's step-father."  
Dean shook the man's hand.  
"Thank you for saving my step-daughter, both of you."  
"She wanted to be saved a long time before we met her but she was too scared" Sam explained.  
"Well, she's safe now."  
"Jake, why don't you take them to see Jack now. I would do it myself but she's mad at me."

With each step they took to get closer to the motel room, Dean's heart began to beat faster and faster until it was all he can hear in his own ears.  
His fingers tightened around the steams of the flowers.

Dean had to admit, he was kind of disappointed when he saw her. She was defiantly skinner than he last saw her. When he said 'Happy Birthday' to her, his voice was a bit shaky and nervous. His eyes locked on her still beautiful ocean blue eyes. They did show happiness in them, which was great. Her clothed did fit her but still hung on her. Her book fell from her grasp. She didn't say a single word as she got up off the bed and came to stand in front of the two brothers.

Her eyes went onto Sam. She didn't really recognize the man before her. He was taller than the other one, his brown hair was shaggy. But his eyes. That's how she recognized him. His soft, innocent brown eyes.  
"Sam?" she said uncertainly.  
"Hey, Jackie" the tall man replied with his dimple-smile. It was indeed him.  
She gave him a soft smile "Hey Sam."  
"Can I give you a hug?" he asked.  
"Yeah" she nodded and the two hugged. Sam didn't hug her tightly, just gently.  
Her attention than turned to the older but shorter man.

She knew who he was. She could never forget that face. It was the face that saved her all those years ago. The face that saved her from her personal Hell. The face that showed her that there was much more to the world than just insults and pain. That taught her how to stand on her own two feet and to stand up to her dad and school bullies. That taught how to love and be loved. The face that brought her soul to life again.  
His was short and spiky but his eyes. It was the same eyes that she looked into for love, bravery and courage.  
"Dean" she whispered, her lips curled into a small smile.

"Hi Jackie" Dean gave her a warm smile in return "Uh...these are for you" and he held out the bouquet of flowers for her.  
Her flawless skin hands gently took them from him. Her finger tips gently brushed against his skin, and Dean got goose bumps. They were scary goose bumps but excited goose bumps.  
She never took her eyes off of Dean's as she smelt them. Each flower smelt like a jungle of off sweet honey.  
"Thanks but you didn't have to get me them" she told them sweetly.  
"Of course we did, it's your birthday" Sam spoke up.  
"You two were enough" she replied.  
Jacklynn never did just ask for much, it was just who she was. She didn't need much, since she didn't have much to begin with. She was just happy to have loving parents, step-brother, and two great best friends.  
"Here" Jacob took the bouquet from here "I'll go put these in some water and let you two talk."

The three friends sat on her bed and caught up to each other.  
"So what have you been doing Sam?" Jack wondered.  
"I...um, went to Stanford" he told her "For two years."  
"Stanford, wow. What for?"  
"Law."  
"Why didn't you stay?"  
"Uh...Dean needed my help."  
"On a hunt?" she asked.  
"A hunt?" Dean spoke up "No, why would you think that?"  
"Relax, I know about the supernatural. My family hunts as well, and my step-dad told me that so does your family."  
The two brothers lost the tenseness in their bodies.  
"So did you go to University?" Dean asked.  
She shook her head hesitantly "N-no. I was sent to a rehab centre about a year after I lived with my mom so I never got the chance too."  
"Why did you have to go to rehab?" Dean asked.  
"As if you two haven't noticed, I'm as skinny as a stick. I'm an anorexic and bulimic."  
'_So Sammy was right 13 years ago. She does have an eating disorder, that explains why she's so skinny_' Dean thought to himself.  
"Are you better now?" Sam asked.  
"I-I'm still battling against it. It's hard, though."  
"You're strong Jackie, you'll beat this" Dean told her firmly.  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence but I'm not winning. I still throw up whatever I put in my stomach. I don't think that I'll be getting better anytime soon."  
'_Oh Jackie, you poor thing_' Dean thought to himself.

It's been two days since Dean and Sam surprised Jacklynn for her birthday and they were still here. Not that Jacklynn minded. She loved seeing them again. Sam said that he wanted to get to know her family more, leaving her and Dean alone in her motel room.

Dean watched Jacklynn carefully as she began picking up her stuff and putting them neatly away. His eyes followed her every movie. It was very graceful and she moved like she was swimming under water. Her flaming red hair was still the same. Still long and silky. Her bruises of her past were almost faded but injuries still left scares in her beautiful still perfect skin. While she picked up, her gaze fell on the bouquet of flowers once again. As if she was trying to figure out something.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked when he saw her look at the flowers yet, again.  
"I'm just wondering" she said "Did you just pick out these flowers at random?"  
"No, your mom told me which ones to get."  
"You do know that each flower and color have a different and specific meaning, right?"  
"Yeah, but I don't know what those ones mean. Maybe you can explain them to me?"  
She brought the bouquet that were in a vase that Jacob went and bought, full of water, and sat on the bed.  
"Well, these are called Calla Lilies and white ones mean 'adorable'. Full bloom red roses mean 'I love you '. Yellow and variegated tulips mean 'beautiful eyes' and 'there's sunshine in your smile'. Red and white camellias mean 'My Heart Aches for you ' and white carnations mean many different things like' sweet and lovely, innocence and pure love'."  
Jacklynn took out each type of flower as she told him the meanings.  
Wow, how did her mom know what flower and color to get to show how he feels about her?  
She gently placed the vase full of flowers back where they were before turning back to Dean.  
She got ready to ask the question that she's been wanting to ask since Dean came but been afraid to ask it.  
"Dean, the flowers you got me all mean one thing. Love" she gulped before sitting down on the bed next to him and turning to his direction "Dean, do you still have feelings for me? Do you...do you still love me?"  
Dean opened his mouth to answer........

Dean closed his mouth again and licked his lips nervously. He's never been this nervous before, never. There's was just something about Jack that made him nervous and he didn't know what. It wasn't a bad nervous but an excited nervous.  
Jack gently brushed some stray hair behind her ears.  
"I don't know why but all this time I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your lips. Your laugh, you're voice, you're singing. No matter what, I can't get you off of my mind."  
'_Even when I was with Cassie or even with other girls_' Dean thought to himself.  
"I get that I'm not what you pictured" she said with sadness in her tone.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Cause, you're not looking me in the eyes."  
Dean finally looked up and into her eyes.  
She was right. She wasn't what he pictured her to look like.  
"Trust me Dean; I know what I look like. I'm nothing but bone. I basically look like death. I don't blame you if you don't love me anymore" she got up off the bed "I do look hideous."  
"That's not what I intended. I. I'm sorry. That's not what I meant" Dean told her.  
Jacklynn grabbed some fresh clothes from her bag and headed to the bathroom.  
Dean quickly got up off the bed and stopped her by grabbing her thin boney wrist.  
"Jackie wait. Yes. I did picture you differently but that doesn't mean that you're hideous. You're just going through a difficult time, that's all" Dean gulped before he continued and gently placed his hands on her waist "Jackie, no matter what you're going through you'll always be beautiful. And I love you for that, I love you."  
Dean held his breath as Jack looked up at him, into his eyes like she was searching for the truth.  
A smile slowly came on her face "Oh Dean" she breathed out; she went on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips as her empty hand rested gently on his chest.

The kiss was slow and gentle. Her lips barley touched his though. Dean pressed his lips harder against hers and licked them to open, which she did without hesitation.  
His tongue went in her mouth before she put hers in his.  
Jack's hands slowly made their way up to his neck as their tongues slowly danced around each others.  
Dean gently pulled her closer to him so she was against him. His body was warm and comforting.  
Sure, Dean's been kissing girls for most of his life. But this. He's has _never_ been kissed like this before. The kiss alone made his heart beat faster than when he saw her.  
Jacklynn was the one to pull away.

"I love you too" she said back "Always have."  
Dean smiled at that.  
She pulled away from him. His fingers slowly guided against her sides as she did, leaving an invisible trail.  
"Where are you going?" he wondered as she went to grab her by her waist again to pull her against once again.  
"To shower" she giggled as she gently pushed his hands away "I'll be back out. I promise and I won't be long."  
Before Dean could say anything else, she gave him a little kiss on the lips before heading into the bathroom, leaving Dean alone with nothing to do in her motel room.

Dean's eyes slowly wandered around the room. It was pretty tidy compared to the room he and Sam shared. The two beds were made and things were picked up off the floor. But her bag was left open and he caught something that was sticking out.  
Curiosity got the better of him and he went to see what it was.

He stole a quick glace at the bathroom door, to make sure that she wasn't going to suddenly come out and catch him snooping.  
He looked away from the door and took out what looked like a brown folder.  
He opened it and found papers and papers full of people's names, numbers, and addresses and of companies too. There were also pages of prisons and websites.  
'_What the hell are these for? Is she hunting for something? And what's with the websites addresses? Maybe she needs help on the hunt._' Dean thought as he looked through each paper. The last few pages were blueprints of a motel. This motel to be exact. The last page was a schedule of the employees' shifts.  
'_Why would she need blueprints of this motel?_' Dean thought.

He was so busy snooping through the folder that he didn't hear the shower turn off or the door opening until a familiar voice spoke up.  
"Find anything of interest?" Jacklynn asked.  
Dean almost jumped "Jack, I didn't hear the shower stop. H-how long have you been standing there?"  
"Oh, long enough" she come over to him and took the closed folder from him "What were you doing in my bag?"  
"I was...uh" '_C'mon man, think of a lie. I can do it_' Dean thought.  
"Snooping?" she finished "Why?"  
"I didn't mean too-"  
"First you do a little research project on me 16 years ago, now you go through my bag. You've got a real snooping problem."  
Surprisingly, she didn't sound upset at all like Dean thought. She just sounded curious.  
"So, did you find anything interesting?" she asked again after he didn't say anything.  
"What is the folder for?" he asked.

Dean sat on the bed while Jack paced in front of him. She was fully dressed. Wearing; low-rise jean capris that were rolled up to her knees with an army printed belt and a dark green woman's' muscle shirt that showed her curvy figure. Her damp stringy hair fell against her back and shoulders.  
"You know, no one was supposed to find this folder" she began "No one was supposed to go into my bag. But since you found it, I guess I'll have to explain."  
She started to explain how it all began. When her mom asked her what she wanted to do for her birthday and she said that she wanted to see her so she decided that she would find her dad herself.

"I don't understand. Why do you want to find him?" Dean asked.  
"Because. I-I don't want to be afraid of him anymore. I don't what to keep looking over my shoulder, afraid that he's gonna be there. I'm tired of hiding and running from him."  
"But he gave you bruises" Dean argued.  
"I know, I remember" she sat down next to him.  
"You really want to find you dad?"  
"Dean, I don't want to be afraid of him. Please understand, I have to do this."  
"Okay, okay. I understand. But answer me this. What are the blueprints for?"  
"I way to get out of here without being detected. Do you know how hard that is when you have three overprotective family members who are watching you?"  
"Let me guess, hard?"  
"Very hard."  
"Anything I can help you with?"  
"Just keep this a secret between us. I don't want the others to know what I'm doing, please? For me?"  
"They should know" Dean argued.  
"No, if they did they would just put me on house arrest again and burn the information I found."  
Dean thought it over for a few seconds "Alright, I'll keep it just between you and me."  
"Thank you" she said with a smile.  
The two kissed to seal the deal.

Over a zillion miles away in Saint Bernard State Prison, Francis Montgomery sat in his cold and stale smelling cell with his cellmate—Bruno. Francis was mad, no mad wasn't the right word—he was, he was, furious at his red headed daughter. How dare she fight back against him and place him in this Hell hole! He didn't deserve this, he didn't. He was only doing God's will with that girl. He was trying to teach her that the world wasn't full of unicorns and daisies. He was trying to teach her that the world wasn't all glorious and gentle but tough and cruel. He was only doing the best he could with the awful excuse for a daughter he was left with when his beloved left him.

"Hey Fran, what's got your boxers in a bunch?" Bruno asked when he saw the look his cellmate was shooting.

"My no good rotten daughter of mine" Francis growled, "She's the reason I'm in here."

"So you've mentioned before" Bruno replied as he light one of his cigarettes, "What are you going to do about her than?"

Francis' fingers tightened around the small circular bars of the cell door as a wicked grin spread on his lips. He turned to his cell mate and responded in a serious but menacing tone, "I'm going to make her pay. I'm going to make her pay dearly and I'm going to have a blast while doing it," and than he chuckled. He was going to have so much fun!


	5. Chapter Four Unwanted News

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Chapter Four- Unwanted News**

Dean kept the secret from everyone for nearly a week. While Jacob was working, Dean and Sam 'babysat' her. Of course, the brothers didn't call it babysitting just quality time with old friends. A few days ago, Dean asked if he could Sam about what the two of them were planning and she agreed. So now, Sam was helping too.  
But what the brothers didn't know what that she was keeping yet, another secret from them and today she was going to tell them.

The three of them were in the motel room that the brothers shared.  
"Guys there's something I need to tell you" Jack said quietly that day.  
"What's wrong?" Dean asked, concerned.  
'_Is something wrong with her? Is she going back to rehab?_' Sam thought to himself.  
She gave out a little laugh and shook her head. How could she say this?  
"I-I'm not exactly _normal_" she started to say "I'm different from most people." She picked each word carefully.  
"What are you talking about?" Sam wondered.  
She took a deep breath before answering "Let's just say Sam that, no I'm not going back to rehab."  
Sam starred at her "H-how did you-?"  
"I-I can read minds" she confessed "and other things too."  
"You can read minds?" Dean asked as Sam stayed silent.  
Jack nodded.  
"What other things can you do?" Sam finally asked after awhile.  
"Move things" she said.  
"Like, telekinesis?" Sam questioned.  
Jack nodded again "And so can you Sam. I know you can do it too but you just have to practice."  
"How did you-"  
"Know?" she finished "Because Sam, that's all you think about. You're afraid that one of your powers is gonna in public."  
Sam could only stare at her in amazement.  
"You already know that you can't stop your premonitions from happening, they just do but you can cover that up. But if your telekinesis acts up, that's something that you can't cover. But if you can practice and get better at it, than you can use it when ever you need too."  
"How do you know all of this?" Dean asked, getting worried.  
Jack just giggled a childish giggle "I'm not a demon" she said when she read his thoughts "You don't have to worry about that."  
"Can you-you know, control it? You telekinesis I mean" he asked.  
"Been able too for quite a while now. But sometimes I tend to slip once and a while. No I haven't killed anyone, Sam. I just break a few breakables. Like; glasses or windows. So don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt anyone.'  
"Have you been reading our minds since we came?" Dean asked.  
"No, I don't invade people's personal thoughts without meaning too. I can read minds when ever I want, that is if I'm not sick. But sometimes I loose control which adds pressure on my brain."  
"What happens if that happens?" Sam asked.  
"My nose starts to bleed."  
"How many times as this happened?" Den asked concerned for her well-being.  
"A few times, especially when I try to move large objects like a chair or something. If you want Sam, I can help you control your telekinesis."  
"That's would be great" Sam agreed.

The next day; Dean, Sam and Jack sat in the brother's shared room. Dean worked on finding what prison her dad was locked in while she taught Sam how to control his telekinesis.

"Alright, we'll start with something easy" she said and placed a capped pen in front of Sam "Try and make the pen stand up."  
"Stand up?"  
"Yup, like this" with her mind she made the pen stand straight up with a simple 'come here' finger gesture.  
"You want me to do that?" Sam asked in shock.  
"Yup, it's simple."  
"But the only thing I was able to move was a cabinet like 3 inches."  
"When was this?"  
"Uh, when he had a vision of some kid shooting me between the eyes with my gun" Dean spoke and looked up from his searching.  
"And where were you Sam?" she asked.  
"I was barracaded in a closet."  
"And you moved the cabinet than?"  
"Yeah, but I don't know how."  
Jack giggled a little bit "I know the key to activate your telekinesis now."  
"Huh?"  
"Dean's the key. When you saw his get hurt, you pushed your ability out, cause you to move the cabinet. Oh, this is great" she said happily.  
"How is that great?" Dean asked.  
"Whenever he thinks of you or sees you get hurt, that's how he gets his ability to work" she explained "When you see your brother in trouble, your telekinesis shoots out, it makes perfect sense."  
"So...the only way to get it working is...?" Dean trailed off.  
"Heads up" she warned before uncapped pens began flying at him with the pointy ends directed at him "All you have to do is stop from him being pelted."  
"Dean!"

Dean closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, ready for the pens to impale him.  
But it never came.  
Dean cracked one eye open and found every single one of the pens just floating in mid-air by the end of the bed.  
"Jack?" Dean breathed out.  
"It's not me Dean. Sam, stay focused" Jack instructed.  
The pens started to shake and vibrate.  
"Sam when I say 'drop them', do it okay?" Jack said.  
"Kay" he answered distractedly.  
"One...two...three. DROP THEM!"  
Instantly, Sam did what he was told and then pens dropped.

"What the hell was that!?" Dean demanded.  
"What the hell was what?" Jack asked, innocently.  
"I had to activate his power Dean, it was nothing personal" she replied.  
Dean just starred at her.  
"Dean, what did you think I was going to do? Impale you with pens? Besides, those aren't sharp enough. And would I really kill me boyfriend?"  
His facial features softened "I'm sorry, defence mechanism."  
"I don't blame you; I would be defence if pens would be coming at me too. But like I said before I was just getting Sam's power to come out. Shooting pens at you wasn't my full intensions" she bent down and picked up the pens off the floor.

Sam was exhausted, not physically but mentally.  
"Hey, Sam" Jack sat next to him on the bed "I'm sorry I did that. But I want you to know that I would never, under any circumstance, that I would hurt your brother on purpose. I love him too much and I know how close you two are. I would never hurt you like that. You're like my other brother."  
Sam just nodded and his eyes began to droop.  
"I know you're tired and you did really well today. I'm proud of you. You just sleep okay?"  
Sam lay out on the bed.

"Is this normal?" Dean whispered to his girlfriend, concerned for his little brother.  
"Yeah, it is. He might be tired tomorrow too, if he is just let him sleep. Telekinesis takes a lot out of you, especially when you first really attempt it head on."  
"If you say so."  
"Dean" she got his full attention "He's going to be fine. With some sleep, he'll be back to himself in no time."  
"I believe you. So. what are we going to do?" he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards his body.  
"Mmm" the two kissed "Should we be kissing while Sam's in the bed sleeping? He could hear us and wake up."  
Dean kissed her again, more forcedly this time "We can do it in your room."  
Jack smiled against his lips "Jake won't be back for a while."  
They kissed once more before Dean went over to Sam, laid a blanket over his brother and left with Jackie.

A few days later, Sam got a hit to where her dad might be serving his time.  
"Hey, guys" Sam called his brother and Jack over "I think I might have found him."  
Jack sat right behind the two brothers, looking over their shoulders.  
"He might be at St. Bernard State Prison," Sam informed, "I think that I can hack into the prison's files if you want..."  
"Would you Sam?"  
"Just give me about an hour" Sam replied.  
"Consider it done" she hugged him.

Minutes passed, and the two older hunters sat in the silent room, bored out of their minds. The only sound was the sound of Sam typing like mad on their laptop's keyboard.  
"You know, this is going to take awhile" Sam broke the silence "You two go out and do something."  
"Thanks Sammy" Dean breathed out in relief as he got up.  
"Are you sure Sam?" Jack asked, uncertainly.  
He nodded "Go ahead. This is going to take me while."  
"If you're sure Sam" she replied with the same uncertainly in her voice as before.  
"He's fine with it Jackie" Dean spoke up "He used to doing the hacking while I'm out."

While Sam worked on hacking through the prison's files, Dean and Jacklynn went to a bar.  
Dean noticed that Jack wasn't really comfortable because she kept fidgeting with her beer bottle.  
"You okay?" Dean asked her while she just looked around the bar.  
Her fingers tapped repeatedly on her bottle. She didn't like it her. Just too many people.  
She didn't hear him, not over the talking and music.  
"Jackie" he grabbed her fingers to make her stop and get her attention.  
She looked at his hand before looking up at him and she stopped tapping her fingers.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Are you okay?" he asked again.  
"I-I'm fine" she answered and but on a fake smile.  
"Jackie, what's wrong?"  
"It's just- I haven't been in the same room with this many people."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm not used to being in one room with this much people, and. And it just makes me a little...nervous" she explained so only he can hear.  
"C'mon, I'll pay and than we'll head back to the room" he got up and grabbed her wrist to the bar's counter.  
"We don't have to go, I-I can stay here. I don't mind."  
"Jackie, we're not staying here if you feel nervous."  
"Dean. Dean. Dean!" she pulled against his grip "This is what I mean about running. I can't keep running from things that scare me or make me nervous. I don't want to anymore."  
"Jackie-" Dean began to say but Jack cut him off.  
"No. Don't _Jackie_ me. I'm sick of running from my problems and fears. I'm 26 years old and everyone's been keeping me inside this personal bubble."  
Dean was listening to what she was saying. But that what he does. He protects the vulnerable from the wicked. He scanned the bar once more and spotted an unused microphone on an empty table.  
"We'll stay if you do one thing" he said.  
"And what's that?" she asked suspiciously.  
A sly grin came onto his face "Sing."  
"Sing? B-but I haven't sung in 16 years" she started to panic "I can't. What if I break a note? Or I'm off tempo? What if-?"  
"Jack" he stopped her "You'll be fine. I know you will. Just sing. Sing one song and than we'll go."  
"Dean please don't-"  
"Hey. Whatever happened to '_I don't want to run from my problems anymore_'? Jackie, sing. You have an amazing voice. People should hear it. Please, sing for me?"  
She took in a deep breath before she opened her mouth to answer....

She closed her mouth again. She couldn't sing, she was afraid too. But she knew Dean was right, but he didn't have to throw her speech back at her.  
She gulped heavily "Alright, I'll sing. For you. Tell the DJ to put on '_Play with Fire_'".  
"Whose the DJ?" Dean wondered.  
"Jacob, he knows the song" she told him.

Her body swayed to the beat of the music as her beautiful angelic voice echoed though out the bar from the microphone.

"_-You never know just what you got  
'Til it's gone, you freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change  
You made me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love_

But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me

So don't you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one

Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire  
Love me, love me  
If you want me

Ooh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone who gives me space  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane  
Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe in his arms  
And I decided only he can play with fire

Love me, Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

I can't believe it's really you  
I hear you're doing really well  
Finally every tear has dried  
Can boys like you, boys like you  
Play with fire"

When she was done, she had everyone's attention, even the drunk costumers.  
She tightened her grip on the mike as she heard one of the men yell out "Do another, sweetie!" He was obviously drunk since the words were slurred together.  
To Dean's surprise she gave Jake some kind of hand signal and he nodded.  
A different kind of music came on. It was Gothic Rock; an Evanescence song.

"_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

[Chorus:]  
Don't turn away  
Don't try to hide  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't turn out the light

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

Don't turn away  
Don't try to hide  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't turn out the light

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end.

Don't turn away  
Don't try to hide  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't turn out the light. [x3]"

She hit every note and word right. This time she got off of the small stage and went around the tables. With each word she sang, you could tell that there was passion.

Her body swayed to the beat of the music as her beautiful angelitic voice echoed though out the bar from the microphone.

"_-You never know just what you got  
'Til it's gone, you freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change  
You made me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love_

But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me

So don't you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one

Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire  
Love me, love me  
If you want me

Ooh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone who gives me space  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane  
Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe in his arms  
And I decided only he can play with fire

Love me, Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

I can't believe it's really you  
I hear you're doing really well  
Finally every tear has dried  
Can boys like you, boys like you  
Play with fire"

When she was done, she had everyone's attention, even the drunk costumers.  
She tightened her grip on the mike as she heard one of the men yell out "Do another, sweetie!" He was obviously drunk since the words were slurred together.  
To Dean's surprise she gave Jake some kind of hand signal and he nodded.  
A different kind of music came on. It was Gothic Rock; an Evanescence song.

"_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

[Chorus:]  
Don't turn away  
Don't try to hide  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't turn out the light

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

Don't turn away  
Don't try to hide  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't turn out the light

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end.

Don't turn away  
Don't try to hide  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't turn out the light.[x3]"

She hit every note and word right. This time she got off of the small stage and went around the tables. With each word she sang, you could tell that there was passion.

"What do you mean 'I'm pushing it'?"  
"Deanie, I haven't sung for years, now you want me to do a mini concert? Besides, I didn't come here to sing, I came here so I can spend time with you."  
"C'mon, I know that smile when you sing. They way you look up there."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"They way you grip the microphone, they way your body goes with the music" Dean stepped closer to her "The smile that comes on your face and the way your eyes light up. You were meant to sing. You've got the voice for it. I'm surprised that you haven't gotten a record deal yet."  
"Actually, I have been offered one" she admitted.  
"What?"  
"I was offered a record deal but I didn't take it."  
"Why not?"  
"Before I was put in rehab. I didn't get a say in it. My mom just told them no than shipped me off to my 'recovery centre'."  
"If you did have a say in it, what would you have said?"  
"I don't know" she shrugged.  
"Would you have taken it?"  
"I don't know, I was 13 years old and I never made a decision in my life."  
"Yes you have Jackie. You decided that you didn't want to live with your dad anymore so you got help."  
"I-I did decide that, didn't I?" she asked like a little girl asking for approval.  
"Yup, and look at you now. You want to face you dad, you're not such a broken shell anymore. You're eating now and keeping it down-"  
"I change my mind. I wanna go back to the motel room, besides I bet Sam's done by now" she quickly changed the subject and made a dash for the door.

"Jackie!" Dean hurried to catch up with her "Jackie, what did I say?"  
"Nothing, I just thought that Sam would have broke through by now" she lied.  
It was like 13 year old Dean was trying to get 13 year old Jack to tell him the truth about what was going on at home all over again. I guess History was doom to repeat itself. Talk about Dajavu.  
"Jackie, tell me" he stopped her by stepping in front of her.  
"It's nothing."  
"Jackie" he said in a firm tone than it dawned on him "You are keeping the food down right?"  
"Get out of my way" she warned and tried to step around him but he caught her every time.  
"Jackie" he grabbed her by her upper arms "You're not still binging are you? Did you stop?  
"I never did" she blew up without meaning too "I never stopped!"

Her outburst echoed through his mind.  
"_I never did! I never stopped!"_"  
"But I thought you were doing so well, you were eating with us" Dean replied.  
"Sure I've been eating with you guys, don't you wonder where I go afterwards?"  
She fought to get loose of his grip.  
"Jack, stop. you're going to hurt yourself" Dean held her firm.  
'_I've been hurting myself for a while. This won't do anything_' she thought to herself.  
"Than let me go" she still tried to get out of his grip.  
"Jackie, baby. Please stop fighting, I don't wanna hurt you."  
Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as her struggling slowly stopped. It seemed like she's been crying a lot lately.  
"I'm sorry" she cried "I'm sorry."  
"Shhh" he shushed her gently "Shhh."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, honest" she started to break.  
Dean's brotherly instincts kicked in. He pulled her in for a hug. He didn't hug her to tight, afraid that if he did that than he would accidently break her "It's okay, it's okay."  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and smelled in his smell. Leather, M&M's and sulphur. It seemed to calm her down.

Jacklynn didn't know how long she was in Dean's embrace but she didn't care. She wanted to stay in his arms forever.  
"You okay now?" Dean's soft voice came into her ear.  
"Y-yeah" she answered "I'm okay now" she forced herself away from his warmth.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure" she reassured.  
"If you're sure. C'mon, I bet Sam is done now."  
"I hope he found something."  
The two walked back to the motel room.

"Hey Sammy, did you break into the system yet?" Dean asked when he and Jack walked into the room. Hand-in-hand.  
"It's Sam" he corrected his brother for what seemed like the hundredth time that week "And yes I did. He's in there; he's in St. Bernard State Prison."  
"Which is?" Jack asked as she tied her hair back in a low with a green elastic band.  
"Just a few towns over" Sam answered.  
"So when should we leave?" Dean asked.  
Both brothers looked over to Jacklynn like she held the answer.  
"What?" she dropped down in the room's chair.  
"This is you're call" Sam told her.  
"I guess we can sneak out in two days" she said thoughtfully.  
And that was that. In two days, she was going to face her biggest fear. Her father.


	6. Chapter Five Something She Never Wants

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Chapter Five- Something She Never Wants to Hear**

Tonight was the night. Tonight, they were sneaking out. Jack took the time when Jake was at work to pack up some clothes and her laptop. Her hands shook as she zipped up her bag. She was nervous. She was nervous about sneaking out and she was nervous about meeting her Dad.  
A knock came on the door and she quickly hid her bag under the bed before going to answer it.  
There stood her mother.  
"Uh..hey mom" she greeted rather awkwardly.  
"Hi honey, Jacob here?"  
"Nope, I think he went to the bar with Sam" she answered.  
"Oh alright" than she left.  
Okay? That was weird.

It was about midnight and it looked like Jacob fell asleep early. He was curled up in his covers. The only light in the motel room was from the TV. When she was sure that her step-brother was sleeping, she slowly and carefully eased out of the bed so she wouldn't make it creak. She had to meet up with Sam and Dean at their room. She quietly wrote down a note on one of the motel's room pad before going to get her bag from under her bed.

The note read:  
_I'm sorry but I have to do this. Please understand.  
Don't worry about me I'm with Sam and Dean, they'll keep me safe._

Love you,  
Jackie

She tip-toed to the door and went to open it but I hand on her wrist caught her.  
"Where are you going?"  
Jacob wasn't asleep after all. Damn it!  
"I...uh. Um....I was just going over to Dean's motel room" she tried to lie "I'll be back in a few hours."  
"Why are you bringing you bag than?" Jacob questioned.  
Jacklynn gulped "For something to do if I get bored."  
"Jack, where are you _really_ going?" Jacob testified.  
She opened her mouth once again and told him about what she, Sam and Dean have been doing secretly.

Once she confessed, Jacob just stood there in shock.  
It seemed like hours before he spoke "What?!"  
Jack flinched at his outburst.  
"Be quiet Jake, don't wake up the whole motel" she said.  
"There's no way that you're going down to that jail" he told her.  
Jack's face turned from soft and pleading to stern and cold in seconds "Well that's too bad, isn't it?"  
She whipped her wrist out of his grasp.  
"Jackie, what's wrong with you?"  
"You! You're what's wrong. I'm sick of always being treated like I'm still 13."  
"Jackie, I only trying to look out for you."  
"I know, but you can't protect me from everything. Especially not this. I'm going whether you like it or not" she turned around and headed out.  
But again, Jacob stopped her by grapping her bag from her.  
"Jake" she went to grab her bag from it but he held it out of her reach "Give it back."  
"Nope."  
She went to grab it again but he still moved it out of her reach.  
"Jake, give me my bag back."  
"NO way. Not unless-"  
"Unless what?"  
"Unless, you let me be a part of it" Jake finished.

"Where is she?" Dean asked for what seemed like the zillionth time that hour as he paced the room's perimeter.  
"She's probably still packing her things" Sam answered.  
"How long does it take to pack some clothes? We can do it in what 15 minutes?" Dean said as he ran his hands thought his already spiky hair.  
"Relax Dean, she'll be here soon. Girls just take longer to pack because they have to pick out outfits."  
"_Pick out outfits_?" Dean scrunched up his nose "We're checking into motels, not 5 star hotels."  
"That's just what girls do Dean" Sam defended.

As if on cue, the was a knock on the door. Dean went to answer the door. There stood a very annoyed Jack.  
"What's wrong? What took you so long?"  
"Sorry, got _held up_" she answered.  
Dean finally noticed some cuts and bruises on her face and her hair was messed up.  
"What happened to you? Who did this to you?" he asked, gesturing to all of her new injuries.  
"Oh, um...it's nothing to worry about" she answered.  
"Hey Jackie" Sam greeted "What took you so long?" repeating Dean's question.  
"Oh, just decide to get a new bracelet with a new charm" and with that she tugged on her arm and Jake came tumbling towards her. He and she were clearly handcuffed to each other's wrist. But it looked like she didn't let him put them on her without a fight because he had busted up lip.  
"Hey guys, what's shaking?" Jacob asked casually.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded.  
"She didn't really have a choice" Jacob answered "She could either let me help or tell Mom and Dad."  
"I'm sorry but they can't know about this" Jack said as she tugged him in "He has to tag along."

"Alright, I let you come so take these off" she gestured to the handcuffs.  
"Kay, just a second" he patted himself down "Uh oh."  
"Uh oh? What do mean _uh oh_?" Jack asked.  
"I-uh. I lost the keys" Jacob said worriedly.  
"You lost the keys?" Dean asked.  
"_You lost them_?" she choked out.  
"Yes."  
"Great. This is just great" she breathed.

"I'll find them" Jacob swore "I promise."  
"Where did you leave them last?" Sam asked, wanting to help out.  
"That, I can't remember."  
"You can't remember?!" Jackie screeched "You better start remembering. Or you'll have to learn to sleep with one eye open!"  
"Jackie, we'll find the key" Dean swore.

"Screw the key" she said, clearly frustrated "She reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby-pin from underneath her low ponytail. She bent it straight and started picked the lock with it like a key.  
"Why are you so frustrated?" Jacob wondered.  
"Because, I was supposed to meet Sam and Dean here at midnight and it's now 1:15. You just _had_ to come and hand-cuff us together, you lost the key and we spent nearly an hour looking for it and now we're behind schedule."  
They four heard the tiniest click noise and the cuffs were unlocked. Finally, she was free.

After a brief discussion of who was going with who, it was decided. Jack was going with her boyfriend and Sam was going with Jacob and than they were on their way.

The impala rolled down the roads with Jacob's car right behind them, with AC/DC playing.  
Jacklynn wasn't really listening to it though, she was more interested with what was whizzing past her and her finger nails slightly of tempo with the music on the window,  
Dean turned down the music "You okay?" he asked her.  
"What?" she looked away from the window "Uh, yeah. Yeah. I'm fine."  
"No, you're not. Talk to me, Jackie."  
She heaved a sigh "I-I'm just nervous."  
"Don't be. We can't hurt you; he'll be behind thick glass."  
"I know, but still."  
"You'll be fine, Jackie. He can't hurt you, and even if he did than he won't be getting anywhere near you. I won't let him, I promise."  
She gave him a little smile, she was feeling better but she was still nervous.

It seemed like for ever before they got to the jail. And Jack was fidgety and nervous than ever when Dean pulled into the jail's visitor parking lot. She followed Dean's example when he climbed out of the car.  
Jacob pulled into the parking spot a few spots away from them before climbing out and he and Sam coming to meet them.  
"You ready?" Sam asked her.  
"Uh...." she licked her lips.  
"You'll be fine" Jacob told her.  
"You sure you wanna do this?" Dean asked her.  
She nodded "Yeah, I-I wanna do this."  
"You know the three of us are here for you, right?" Dean told her quietly in her ear.  
"I know" she looked up at him with a smile "C'mon, let's get this over with before I change my mind."  
Without a word, the other three followed her inside.

With each step she took towards the building, her nerves started grow. The hallway was lined up with jailed criminals. They were dirty, crude and disgusting. The all whistled, hooted and try to grab poor Jack as she walked by. She kind of coward towards Dean a bit. She grabbed his hand when one of the prisoners said "Come on over here Baby, I'll give you a good time."  
"Just keep walking" Dean whispered in her ear as he guided her along the hall.

It seemed like forever to get to the other side and through the door. On the other side was what looked like a secretary office. The four went up to the desk.  
"Yes, can I help you?" the lady behind it asked.  
"Where're looking for a Mr. Francis Montgomery" Sam told her "Can you take us to him.  
"Montgomery?" she questioned herself like she was trying to figure out where she heard that name before.  
"Didn't you hear?" she asked.  
"Hear what?" Jacob asked, pressing her for information.  
"I'm surprised that you haven't read it in the local paper. But Francis Montgomery escaped from this facility a few weeks ago."


	7. Chapter Six Years to Rebuild, Eight

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Chapter Six- Years to Rebuild, Eight Words to Destroy**

_"I'm surprised that you haven't read it in the local paper. But Francis Montgomery escaped from this fecility a few weeks ago."_

Those words echoed through Jacklynn's mind over and over again. Taunting and haunting her. Her face paled as she pushed herself away from the desk.  
Her father was gone? He escaped? But-but...  
"Jack, you okay?" she heared Sam asked in a soothing tone.  
She opened her mouth and closed it again.  
"Jack?" Jacob tried.  
The three came closer to her but she backed up away from them like a frightened animal.  
Than she just bolted out of the building.  
"Jake, Sam" Dean said "You two go try and get some more information out of the secritary lady and I'll go after her" and than he ran after her.

Jacklynn took off, leaving the three men in the building. She ran through the hall with all the jailers who still hooted at her and beconed her to go over to them. But she just ignored them.  
She didn't stop running. She had to get out of there, she had to.  
She didn't stop until she was through the gate that was surrounding the jail.  
It was like she couldn't breathe. Her breathes were coming in short gasps and tears were coming down her face.  
The only thing that was holding her was the gatedoor that she was clinging onto.  
This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. She slowly lowered herself down onto the dirty ground.  
"Jackie!" she faintly heard Dean's voice calling for her.  
She heard the gravel underneath his feet, but she just sat there and cried.

"Jackie" Dean knelt down in front of her. He tilted her chin up with one of his hands.  
Her eyes were red and tear tracks could be seen all down her cheeks.  
"Shhhh" he coaxed gently like he used to do to Sammy when they were younger, as he wiped some of the tears away.  
"I can't do this anymore, Dean. I can't" she said though her tears.  
"It's okay, Jackie" he soothed "You don't have to do it alone. You've got me. And Sam and Jake who are going to stand by you."  
She shook her head "No. No. I can't do this. I can't."  
"You can't, or you _won't_?"  
Jack licked her lips, she could taste her salty tears on them. But she didn't care.  
The only sound that could be heard was her trying to get herself to stop the tears.  
"Jackie, you can do this. I know you can. You're stronger now, you're older now."  
Jack's grip on the gate slowly loosened until her hands came down onto her lap.  
Her crying did stop, eventually.  
Dean was now sitting right down beside her with her head on his arm.  
"Dean" her voice was raw from crying so much and it was quiet.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm _really_ scared."

"You don't have to be scared" Dean told her "I'm here. I'm going to protect you. He's not coming anywhere near you and he won't lay a hand on you. I promise."  
"You can't protect me forever" she pointed out.  
"I can try."  
Jacklynn looked up at him "I'm not going to let either you or Jake or Sam hurt."  
"We can handle ourselves, well I can."  
"Not against him, though" she argued.  
"You're not going to be going through this alone. You've got three other hunters who are willing to help."  
"No, I've got three other hunters who are willing to _die_ and I won't let that happen."  
"Jackie, we're adults. We can handle things ourselves, we can look out for each other. Besides, you're stuck with us."  
Jacklynn stayed silent and bowed her head. There was nothing she could say.  
"C'mon Jackie, what do you say we head back in, it's too hot out here."  
Dean helped her to her feet and inside the jail...once again.

Jacklynn was quiet on their way back to their motel. She rested her head on the window but she wasn't asleep. She couldn't sleep, she was too scared. Her eyes were still red from her crying and dried tears tracks were still on her cheeks. Her legs were pinned together and she was hugging herself.


	8. Chapter Seven Surprise! Surprise!

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Chapter Seven- Surprise! Surprise!**

"Jackie, you okay?" Dean's voice broke the silence in the car. For once, Metallica wasn't blasting though the car's speakers.  
Jack didn't answer; she just starred out the window.  
It wasn't until Dean reached over and touched her that she looked away from the window.  
Jack actually jumped when she felt Dean touch her.  
"You okay?" Dean asked again.  
"Yeah" she choked out.  
"Jackie" Dean said in a fatherly-warning tone that he used on Sam many times before.  
"Really, I'm fine."  
"I love you" he said as he held her hand in one of his. Ever since he met her, she did something to him. He was sweeter and more of a gentlemen. He knew that he didn't act like his true self when he was with her, and it was okay with it.  
Jack looked down at his hand that was holding hers in a gentle reassuring grip. He never once held her hand.  
Her eyes travelled up to his "I love you too" she gave him a small smile before looking back out of the window.

Dean drove fast down the road, with Metallica now playing quietly in the background.  
For the last half hour, Jack's been starring out of the passenger window just watching the trees whiz by in complete silence.  
Dean was concerned but he didn't say anything.  
He just kept stealing glances at her.  
Jack knew he was looking at her, she could feel his eyes on her. But she didn't tear her eyes away from the outside.  
Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror at what she caught a glance at what was out side. She let out a terrified squeak.

"What is it?" Dean asked her when he heard her squeak.  
She didn't answer. She just kept starring out the window.  
"Jack, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked more forcefully.  
The only thing she said was "Pull over."  
"What?"  
"Pull over" she replied, her eyes never leaving the window.  
Dean did what he was told and before he pulled the car to a complete stop, Jack bolted out of the vehicle.  
She ignored Dean's call when he called her back in.

"Jack!" Dean said when he got out of the car and towards her. What was going on with her?  
"Dean, what's going on?" Jacob wondered when he and Sam pulled over and went over to him.  
"I dunno. She squeaked, told me to pull the car over and than just bolted out of the car."  
"Jack!" Sam called to her when he saw her.

Jacklynn knew that the others pulled over and were now wondering about her. She could hear them speak in soft voices.  
She stood in the middle of the side road, slowly scanning the area. Her breathe coming in quickly.  
"Jackie?" Dean carefully touched her arm.  
One single touch brought her eyes back to him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I saw him Dean. I saw him."  
"Saw who?" Sam asked.  
"My Dad. I saw him."  
"You saw him?!" Jake spoke up.  
"Where? Where did you see him?" Dean asked.  
Jack turned back around but before she could show them where he saw him, she saw him again. He was heading into the woods.  
Without saying a word, she took off in the direction to follow him with everyone yelling after her.

"Jack! Come back!" she heard Jacob yell behind her.  
She ignored all of the calls of the other three and just kept running. She zigzagged through trees of the forest, breathing getting harder with each step she took. Her mind was on the figure of her dad that she didn't notice that Dean was catching up with her until he grabbed and turned her around to face him by her arm.

"Jack stop" Dean said as he turned her around to face him.  
"Let go. Let go. I have to go after him" she struggled to het out of his hold.  
"Jack, Jack listen to me" he tried to get her to calm down and to stop struggling.  
"No, no. I have to get after him, I have to."  
Dean held her security by her upper arms "Jacklynn, no one was there. No one was going into the woods."

When she heard those words, she stopped struggling and starred at Dean with a confused look on her face.  
"What? No, no. He did go into the woods, I saw him Dean. I swear I saw him."  
"Jack, no one was there" Dean repeated, looking right into her eyes "No one."  
"But, I saw him. I know I did."  
"Jackie, the three of us were there, we didn't see anyone."  
A few tears came down her cheeks "Oh god" she breathed "I'm going insane."  
"Trust me, you're not going insane" a new voice spoke up.  
There stood her father, with a grin on his twisted face.

Both Dean's and Jack's eyes snapped to her father.  
"Long time no see, huh _Jackie_?" Francis asked.  
"Daddy" she whispered.  
Her skin grew pale.  
"Jackie?" Dean tried drawing her attention to him.  
"Told you I saw him going into the woods" was all she said, her eyes never leaving her dad.  
Dean let her arms drop to her side as he pushed her behind him.  
"What the hell do you want?" Dean demanded.  
Jacklynn slowly back away from her dad. She couldn't do this. She wasn't ready yet.  
"I want my daughter back" Francis answered with anger in his voice.  
Than without warning, Jack let out a scream.

Dean turned around just in time to see Jacklynn trying to get away from a white hacker chief that her capturer was trying to put over her mouth. She didn't know who was trying to cover her mouth since they came unexpectedly from behind.  
"Just leave her alone" Dean demanded.  
"I have the right to see my daughter" Francis spat out.  
"No, you have the right to be in jail."  
"Just give me my daughter and I won't hurt you or the other two" Jack's father threatened.  
"What other two? Sam and Jake?"  
"Yes. You wouldn't want Sam to 'accidently' stab himself, now would you?"  
"Leave them alone" Dean yelled.  
"I won't hurt them, **if** you give me my daughter."  
Before Dean could disagree, Jack spoke up and all eyes turned to her.  
"I'll go with you. I'll go. J-just don't hurt them. Please?" she told her father before the hacker chief was placed over her mouth.  
All Dean could do was watch as Jack's struggling became weaker and weaker with each passing second until she fell limp in her capturer's arms.  
When Dean looked back at Francis, he punched him to the ground before he could react and fell unconscious.

Dean woke up hours later, ankles and wrist tied to a chair. His head hurt so much, like a hang over.  
"Dean?" Sam's voice broke the silence.  
Dean looked over to where the voice came from and found both Sam and Jake tied to chairs like he was.  
"You two okay?" Dean asked right away, 'big-brother' mode kicking in.  
"Uh..yeah. Just a little dizzy" Jake spoke up.  
"You?" Sam wondered.  
"My head is just killing me, but either than that I'm just peachy."  
That's when Dean finally noticed their injuries.  
They both had broken bleeding lips, cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Obviously those two didn't go down without a fight, which made Dean proud of his baby brother.  
"Either of you know where we are?" Dean wondered, still recovering from his horrible headache.  
"It looks like some kind of basement" Jake informed "Some old smelly damp basement-"  
"Wait-wait a minute" Dean interrupted "Where's Jacklynn?"


	9. Chapter Eight Back to Hell She Goes

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Chapter Eight- Back to Hell She Goes**

"Leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you!" Jacklynn screamed at her father.  
"Oh yes you did, you pathetic miserable little brat!" he cussed "You tell our little family secret to a boy you hardly know, you make my wife leave me and than you left me too!"  
Francis backhanded her across the face for the second time "Where was my personal punching bag when I need it?"  
He punched her in the gut.  
Jack doubled over in pain as she hugged her stomach.  
He grabbed her by her wrists and pushed her against the wall.  
"Listen to me well, cause I'm only going to say this once. Even if you escape, no matter where you go no matter where you hide I WILL FIND YOU. I will hunt you down and I'll make sure you'll _NEVER_ leave me again and if you do I swear the minute I get the chance I will kill you. Do you understand?"  
Tears stared to come down her cheeks at the threat. To her it wasn't a threat, it was a promise and that terrified her.  
He jammed her into the wall again "Do you understand?" he hissed.  
"Y-yes" she choked out.  
He banged her head into the wall before dragging her over the basement door and throwing her down the stairs were the other three men were before locking the door.

When the door of the basement opened all 6 pairs of eyes looked up. They watched as Jack's limp body fell down the stairs, hitting every few stairs on the way until she landed at the bottom of the stairs, lying motionless on her chest.  
"Jackie!?" Dean yelled worriedly, struggling to get out of the chair but failed.  
There was a brief silence before a low moan came from her and very slowly her body moved to push herself up.  
"No, don't move Jack" Jake told her but she moved anyway.  
With shaky arms and hands she pushed herself up so she was sitting slightly on her right side and her arms out in front of her. Her still fiery red hair was in her face. With one of her shaky hands, she pulled her hair behind her hears revealing her broken bottom lip, bruised left side of her face and blood coming down from her hairline and down one side of her nose and down her face.  
"Jackie, you okay?" Sam asked her.  
She licked her lip and tasted the metallic taste of her blood. She touched it with shaky fingers and looked down at it. Her lip was still bleeding. She seemed to think about it before answering "Y-yeah. I'm okay."

"C'mon and untie us" Jacob told her.  
The three men watched as she had some difficulty in standing up and walking.  
"You sure you're okay Jackie?" Dean asked, clearly concerned for her.  
She sank to her knees in front of him and began untying the bounds around his ankles first with shaky hands.  
"Jackie" Dean called again.  
She looked up at him.  
"Are you okay, really?" he asked again.  
"Yeah" she gave him a small smile before going back to untying him.  
When she got his ankles free, she went to untying his wrists. Her hair once again fell in front of her face so they couldn't see it. But Dean could tell that there was something wrong, her hands were shaking an awful lot, too much for his liking.  
When his wrists were finally free, he grabbed her towards him to kiss her on the lips for a few seconds before allowing her to pull away.  
"You're not okay." It wasn't a question, but a fact.  
"I will be" she replied "C'mon, we got two others to rescue."  
Dean wanted to believe her so much, but he couldn't' bring himself to do it.

Jacob watched as the sun set behind some trees. It's been hours since Francis kidnapped them. With the last of the sun's light, he looked behind him where the others were sleeping.  
Sam slept with his back propping him up against the wall. Dean slept on his side on the floor with his arm draped over Jacklynn's slim waist. Jacklynn was the first one to fall asleep. The only sound was the soft breathing of the others.  
He looked back out the window before he yawned and went to sit with the others.  
Within a few minutes he fell asleep in the same position as Sam.

Jacklynn was sleeping rather peacefully, that was until she heard the squeak of the basement door as it was unlocked and swung open. She curled closer towards Dean, hoping that if something happened that he would feel her move and he'll wake up. She heard footsteps as it came down the stairs and come closer to her.  
She didn't dare to open her eyes.  
But she did when she felt a hand covering her mouth.  
Her eyes grew wide and she gasped when she saw the outline of her father in the dark.  
He motioned her not to make any noise what so ever and to follow him.  
She just nodded. Way to scared to do anything else.  
He took his hand away and she carefully eased out from under Dean's comfortable and reassuring arm and followed behind her father.  
She stone one last glance behind her and saw the others still sleeping before she silently climbed up the stairs and than her father locking the door behind him.

As soon as Francis locked the door, he grabbed Jacklynn by her upper arm and dragged her to the kitchen.  
"I've been eating nothing but fast-food burgers for weeks now, so _you_ are going to make me something to eat. Got it?" he threw her to the floor.  
Her arms caught her from falling on her face but her knees landed hard on the floor. She gasped in pain.  
He kicked her in the ribs and she let out a painful squeak.  
"You didn't answer me."  
"I got it" she forced out.  
"Good. Make me chicken with potatoes and carrots. I'll be waiting in the living room. I'll warn you know. You try to run; I'll shoot your friends in the basement _and_ you. Understand?"  
He wouldn't actually kill them would he?  
He kicked her again in the ribs again.  
"_Do you understand_?"  
"Yes" she forced out again "I understand."

Dean moaned a bit as he shifted his position. His arm tried to move Jack close to him but he only caught air. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. Jacklynn wasn't sleeping beside him!  
When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked around. She wasn't in the basement at all!  
Dean's heart leaped in his throat. He looked over and found both Jake and Sam was still there, beside him and sleeping. Thank god. What where the hell was Jackie?

The smell of chicken, carrots and potatoes filled the kitchen. She placed his dinner on a clean plate before serving it to him in silence.  
"Anything else?" she asked quietly.  
"No. That will be all" he dismissed her.  
Her own stomach growled with hunger.  
Francis heaved an annoyed sigh and got up.  
"Follow me" he ordered and she did without question.  
She followed him into the kitchen.  
He opened the fridge door and pulled a new bottle of beer for him and plain PB&J sandwich. One sandwich for each of his prisoners in the basement. He handed the sandwiches to her before locking her back in the basement.

When the door closed behind her, she was surrounded my darkness. She stood on a step, her grip tightened on the sandwiches. She was so scared of the dark; she was too scared to move. Afraid that if she did, that something would get her. A childish fear really. It wasn't until a familiar voice broke through the silence.  
"Jackie?"  
Her eyes went to where the voice came from.  
"Dean?" she whispered, fear in her shaky voice.  
"It's okay, we're all here."  
One of the stairs squeaked under someone else's weight.  
She jumped, nearly dropping the sandwiches in the process but she caught them.  
"Jackie, its okay" Dean's soft calming voice met her ears.  
Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she recognized Dean immediately.

Dean helped her down the stairs and watched unhappily at how slow she moved.  
"Here" she handed a sandwich to Jake, Sam and Dean "They're PB&J, I hope that's okay."  
"Its fine" Jake replied.

"What happened?" Dean asked her as he watched as she handed each one of them a sandwich but being careful of her left side.  
"N-nothing happened" she replied "Why do you ask?"  
"Because you're favouring your left side" he pointed out.  
"Oh, was I?"  
"Yeah. It is your ribs? Let me see."  
"No, I'm fine. Really" she insisted.  
The hint of panic in her voice got Jake's attention and went into 'big-brother' mode.  
"Jacklynn Johnson" Jake said in a fatherly-tone "Lift up the shirt, now."  
Jack heaved a sigh and lifted her shirt up to her breasts.  
Dean placed his hands gently on her left rib cage and felt around. It wasn't until he was near the bottom that she gave out a squeak of pain.  
"You Jackie" Dean told her "have a pair of broken ribs."

"Broken ribs?" Jake repeated "How did that happen?"  
"Did your Dad do this?" Sam asked.  
Out of reflex she defended in "No, I-I just"  
"Jacklynn don't you dare defend him" Dean interrupted her lie.  
She casted her eyes down "I'm fine, really."  
To prove his point Dean pushed on her ribs and said "Yeah, you're fine Jackie" sarcastically when she hissed in pain.  
"There's nothing we can do to patch it up right now but we'll keep an eye on it" Dean told her.  
"I'm okay. I don't need watching" as she eased herself down on the floor.  
"Don't push her" Jake said as he sat down next to her.  
Sam and Dean sat on her other side in silence and began eating their sandwiches. But Jack didn't eat hers. There was something wrong.


	10. Chapter Nine Prayers

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Chapter Nine- Prayers**

She licked her lips nervously as she tore the two pieces of bread apart. To the untrained eye it would just look like a regular PB&J sandwich but when she looked closer she found something that made her heart jump into her throat.  
"NO! Don't eat the sandwiches" she screamed in terror. But too late, the other three were almost done them.  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked.  
"The sandwiches, they're drugged!"

"What do you mean the sandwiches are drugged?" Jake asked a large mouthful still in his mouth.  
Jack opened her sandwich back up and showed the tiny drug substance spread all over.  
Dean spit out the piece that he had in his mouth "Son of a bitch!"  
"I'm sorry; I didn't know he drugged them."  
"We're not blaming you Jackie" Sam told her.  
"Great, I bet everyone's starving and we can't eat" Jake said, clearly frustrated.  
"Maybe you guys can eat around the drug?" Jack suggested.  
Before anyone could say anything, the basement door was unlocked and it swung open.  
Her father heavy footsteps came down the stairs, each step made her head jump in her throat.  
She gulped when he landed on the very last stair.  
"Get your ass over here you wench!" Francis bellowed.  
Jack knew who he was calling.  
Without hesitation, she got up off the floor and walked up to the spot where he pointed at.  
When she got there, he slapped her across the face and her head snapped to the side at the contact.  
"HEY!" Dean got up.  
"Shut up, Dean" her father barked at him.  
Jack touched her cheek that he slapped and looked down at her feet.  
"Get up stairs" he ordered "Before I smack your stupid girlfriend again."  
Dean gave Francis the evil eye before heading up the stairs with Francis dragged his daughter behind him and locking the door once again.

When they reached the living room, Francis purposely shoved her to the floor where she fell onto her knees. Dean rushed over and knelt down beside her.  
"You okay Jackie?" Dean asked her.  
"Why do you care about her Winchester" a new voice spoke up "She's just a _street rat_."  
Both Dean and Jack looked up and found none other than Thomas Bradley.  
"Thomas?" Jack breathed.  
"I see that you're still living" Thomas said in a disgusted tone "Too bad."  
Jack bowed her head down in shame once again.  
"Shut up" Dean barked at him.  
"I see that you've still got you're little body guard" Thomas advanced on them.  
"Stay the hell way from her "Dean warned "Didn't you learn your lesson years ago?"  
"Yeah, that's why I'm here. To pay the street rat back for that."  
Jack licked her lips and tasted her blood on them.  
Suddenly, Dean was jerked up by the back of his jacket and thrown into a chair and was tied down by his wrists and ankles.

"Please, leave Dean alone" Jack begged "He's not a part of this."  
"You're so pathetic, begging like that" Thomas kicked her in her already sore ribs.  
Jack accidently let out a cry of agony.  
"Get up!" Francis barked "Get up!"  
With some difficulty, Jack stood up with her arm holding her ribs protectively.  
"I'm going to teach you what a horrible excuse for girl you are. You're going to learn not to run from me" Francis told her as he went in front of her "and you're going to learn the only reason why you're still living" he back handed her across her face, hard.  
"NO! Leave her the hell alone!" Dean yelled "I swear I'm going to kill you."  
"Thomas gets a gag for Winchester over there, I'm getting annoyed by his voice" her father ordered and Thomas did it.

"I gave everything for you" Francis began "I fed you, clothed you, and gave you a roof over your head and what do I get in return? What the hell do I get in return? I get **you** as a daughter" he circled around her like a predator stalking its prey "I get a worthless good-for-nothing no good daughter who can't do ANYTHING right."  
Tears sprung in her eyes at the hurtful words.  
"Don't believe him" Dean told her. Francis punched her in the gut, causing her to fall on her knees.  
"After your mother left, I had to look after you. You know, your mother never wanted a kid. I never wanted one either. The two of us were so happy together, than _you_ had to come along and ruined everything" Francis continued like Dean didn't talk.  
The tears streamed down her face, her father's words were killing her.  
"Guess what you need to do" he breathed in her ear "Prey. Prey for God to forgive you."  
Her eyes grew wide "No" she breathed.  
"Yes" he grabbed her by her wrists and dragged her on her back towards another room.  
"Jackie! Leave her alone you bastard" Dean screamed at the man.  
"Please Daddy, don't" Jack begged as she was being dragged away "I-I'll be good, just please."  
"You've been a very naughty girl Jacklynn, you left me. You must prey to be forgiven."  
From the other room Dean could hear what was being said and he could hear his Jackie scream as she fought to get loose. But Dean couldn't do anything. Thomas came back and tied the gag around his mouth.  
"We're going to have a lot of fun with the street rat Winchester" Thomas smirked as he leaned close to Dean's ear.

Jacklynn screamed bloody murder as she fought with all of her might to get loose while her father was dragging her backwards to the room. She kicked her legs and wiggled her arms. She tried to scratch him with her nails but he wouldn't let her go.  
"Quit fighting" he ordered. He stopped dragging her and than lifted her up from under her arms and pushed her forwards. She landed hard on her knees once again and landed about a foot away from small sculpture on an angel on a small column.  
Tears fell down her cheeks.  
"Prey. Prey for forgiveness" Francis ordered.  
She just shook her head and cried.  
He growled as he grabbed her by her wrists and pressed her hands together "Prey! Say it! Say it, Jacklynn."  
"P-pplease f-forg-give me, G-god. Fo-or I-I hav-ve ..." She said through her sobbing.  
"Finish it!"  
"I-I have s-s-sined" she choked out.  
"I'll let you out when you finish your prayer" he let go of her wrists and left her alone to finish her prayer.

From the other room, Dean could hear that Jacklynn stopped screaming. For him, it was way too quiet and he didn't like that.  
He heard a door slam just than the soft **click** of a lock being locked.

Francis came back in the room "Now that my good for nothing daughter is out of the way, let's have some fun with you and you're brother. Thomas take the gag off of him, I want him to answer me."  
Thomas took off the gag.  
"Leave Jacklynn and Sam alone" Dean yelled at the man.  
"I will do what I please with them, especially my own daughter."  
"She's not your daughter, not anymore!"  
Her father wiped out a sharp knife and pressed it to Dean's neck "Watch your tongue or you just might loose it."  
That shut him up.  
Francis took the blade off of Dean's skin and twirled it around in his fingers.  
A smirk came on his face when he asked his prisoner "You were the one who convinced her to leave me didn't you?"  
"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't" Dean replied smartly.  
"I know it was you because she never had the guts to do it on her own. She was too much of a coward, she was afraid of her own shadow at one time" than his smirk turned into an evil smile "And I'm going to make her afraid all over again."


	11. Chapter Ten So Bring it On

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Chapter Ten- So Bring It On**

Jacklynn sat in the corner furthest from the door. She had her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and shaking like a leaf. She didn't like it in here. Well she liked it more than the attic that she was always locked in. The only things in this room was the statue that was in the middle of the room with a whole bunch of crosses handing on the wall and verses from the holy bible stabled to the wall as well. Actually the walls were covered with them. And the only sound in the room was the sound of her ragged breathing that she was making through her sobs.

She didn't know how long she was locked in there, but she guessed nearly 4 hours. She heard the door unlock than get wrenched open.  
"Get up!" Francis' booming voice echoed throughout the room.  
She got up on her feet with out a second delay.  
"Don't you dare look at me" he roared and slapped her.  
Her head snapped to the side at the contact and he left a huge red hand mark on her cheek.  
He grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her out of the room.  
"Thomas untie Dean and bring him over here" her dad ordered and Thomas did it without question.  
"I haven't eaten anything in nearly 8 hours; you're going to make me and Thomas something. Understand?"  
When he didn't get a reply, he backhanded her across her face.  
"Do. You. Understand?" he grounded out through clenched teeth.  
"Yes" she answered quietly but it was heard.  
"Finish it you worthless piece of shit!"  
She swallowed. She didn't want to say it in front of Dean, it was too embarrassing.  
Her silence rewarded her with another backhand across the face.  
"Master" she choked out. She was shaking so much now and it wasn't from the cold.  
"Show your idiot boyfriend where the kitchen is" he said.  
Without another word, Jack started leading Dean to where the kitchen was but her father grab her by her wrist and spun her around to face him.  
"You try to do anything and I'll beat not only you but the rest of your little friends so hard that none of you will remember who you are" Francis growled before he let her go.

Dean watched her in complete silence as she made two sandwiches for the two kidnappers in the other room. Her whole body shook with terror.  
"You okay, Jackie?"  
She jumped when she heard his voice. He was so quiet that she forgot that he was in the kitchen with her.  
"F-fine" she answered, not turning to look at him but continued to make the sandwiches.  
"No, you're not fine" he said as he came up to her.  
He watched as her hands shook with every single movement she did with them, and that worried him.  
He slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist.  
She jumped and flinched in surprise. He heard her breathing hitch and he felt her body tense at his touch.  
"Shhh. It's okay, it's just me" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her back into him. She very slowly in her own time began to calm down and let him embrace her. Dean tightened his hold on her a bit.  
"We have to get out of here" he whispered so her father and Thomas didn't hear in the other room "We have to find a way to sneak out and-"  
"No!" She whispered harshly with panic in her tone. She turned to face him but she didn't meet his eyes "We can't leave. We have to stay here."  
"What? What are you talking about? We can't stay here."  
"We can, and we must" she told him "We can't leave, it's too risky."  
"Too risky? Staying here is too risky-" Dean cut himself off. He finally noticed that Jack wasn't look at him.  
"Jackie, look at me" he requested.  
She ignored his request and went back to making the sandwiches.  
"Jackie, why won't you look at me?"  
She swallowed but she didn't answer.  
"Jack" Dean turned her away to face him but she still didn't look up "Look at me."  
When she didn't he added a please.  
Very hesitantly she looked up, up and into those soft caring eyes.  
"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" he smirked, the smirk that always make her smile. Instead of getting the huge smile he always got, he just got the tips of her mouth up.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong" she answered. But when he looked in her eyes, he knew that there was something and she was hiding it.  
Suddenly an impatient voice interrupted "Where's our food, Girl!"  
She jumped. Without looking at Dean, she grabbed the plates that the sandwiches were on and started walking out with them.  
"Jackie" Dean called her back.  
She stopped and turned to look at him.  
"I'll find a way to get out of here" he swore to her.  
She didn't say anything, just sighed and left the kitchen.


	12. Chapter Eleven Until my Last Breath

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Chapter Eleven- Until my Last Breath**

From the kitchen doorway Dean watched Jackie hand the plates to her father and to Thomas.  
Thomas, being his usual bully self, smacked the plate out of her hands and it crashed to the floor.  
"Look what you did, Street Rat!" Thomas blamed.  
Jacklynn swallowed "I'm sorry" she said as she bent down to pick up the broken shards off the floor.  
"Maybe you should just use one of the pieces and just that to cut your wrist to kill yourself."  
"Now, don't say that Thomas" her father spoke up "We're going to need her."  
"Idiot!" Thomas called over to Dean "Bring me a glass of water!"  
Dean clenched his teeth together.  
When Jack heard no movement from him, she stopped picking up the pieces and looked back at him.  
The look she gave him read: Just do it Dean, please.  
"Boy, get the man his water!" Her father barked as he got up from the couch he was laying on.  
Francis pulled out a switchblade from his boot and pressed it under her neck "Get it boy or I'll give her a haircut right below her chin."

When he heard those words come out of the lunatic's mouth he wanted to kill him but he held off for his Jack. He was sure that if he attacked, her father would slit her throat. He just swallowed and clenched his teeth together harder.  
"Or maybe I'll just cut off her tongue" he quicker went into her mouth and held her tongue between his two fingers and held the knife's blade against it "It's not like she needs it."  
Jacklynn let out the smallest squeak when she felt the blade's cold metal on her tongue but it was heard none the less.  
"Shut up!" Thomas barked at her.  
"Just leave her alone, I'll get you water but just leave her alone."  
"Smart boy" Francis began to say but he was cut off by his own scream of agony for Jacklynn just bit his hand and quite hard. When she bit him, the blade fell to the ground. While her father's attention was on his sore hand, she tried to make her escape to Dean.  
Thomas' reflexes were faster than she thought because he yanked her back by the roots of her hair.

"Let me go!" Jack begged.  
"And spoil my fun? Not a chance now GET UP!"  
Thomas pulled on her hair hard.  
She did was she was told.  
"Put her in the attic" her father yelled out before Dean punched him in the face and sent him on his behind.  
"No! Please no!" she fought so hard to get out of the hold Thomas had her in but she couldn't.  
Thomas got rope that was hidden in between the cusions of the couch and tied her wrists together before taping her mouth shut just like her father has done in the past.  
Thomas pulled her onto her feet from under her armpits "Walk!" he ordered. There was nothing else that she could do, so she did. She was dragged up to the attic. After all of these years, she was going back to the place she tried so hard to run away from, to forget. Now it was like she never even left. She was still the weak girl who couldn't do anything right, who couldn't defend herself, who was still terrified of the dark and of her father.

Thomas dragged her all the way up to the dreadful attic and practically threw her to the floor. Jacklynn landed on her knees, hard enough to leave bruises.  
"You know, I don't know what you see in that _Dean Winchester_" Thomas said Dean's name like he just ate mud "He's just all talk. He's a joke" he said as he went up to her and knelt down in front of her "He's weak **just like you**."  
More tears ran down her cheeks like the Niagara Falls as he continued.  
"You may be weak" he pushed some of her hair behind her ears "and pathetic."  
Her eyes closed when his fingers whispered down the side of her cheek "But you are without a doubt the most beautiful girl I have ever picked on" without a warning, he ripped off the tape from her mouth. Surprisingly, she didn't make a sound.  
"Open your eyes let me see them."  
She did what she was told but she didn't know why. His voice was low, soft and somehow hypnotizing to her mind.  
"I promise that I will make you mine. You'll only be mine. I'll kiss you whenever I want. Hold you whenever I want. Taste you whenever I want. I'll be able to touch these lips whevever. I'm going to make you mine, and I'll do whatever I have to make sure it happens. Even if I have to kill Dean, I'll do it."  
Before she could fully register what he promised, Thomas crashed his lips against hers.

It wasn't a peck on the lips, but the kiss that would passionate lovers would give each other. She tried to push him away when his tongue invaded her mouth but he wouldn't let her. He just pressed her closer to him when she tried to push him away. She did everything in her power to lunge him off but he just kept kissing her until he pulled away.  
"Don't tell anybody" he ordered her as he put the piece of tape back over her mouth.  
She tried to protest but it was muffed by the duck tape.  
"Shhh" Thomas shushed her quietly "I'll be back" and he kissed her on her taped covered mouth before leaving her locked in the attic.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Dean yelled when Thomas came back down "I swear if you hurt her I'll-"  
"You'll what?" Thomas interrupted and he laughed.  
"I'll kill you."  
"You'll kill me?" Thomas laughed harder "Is that a threat?"  
"No, it's a damn right promise."  
"And just how are you planning on killing me Mr. Bad Ass. You're tied to a kitchen chair and your little army is locked in the basement."  
"I'll get untied and I will make you pay" Dean swore.

Again, Jacklynn didn't know how long she was stuck in her dungeon for but one thing was for sure, she wished she stayed in the attic. She sat in the corner furthest from the door with her knees up to her chest, tears coming down her bruised cheeks and shaking like a leaf.

Suddenly, the attic door slammed open.  
"Get over here street rat!" her father yelled "Now!"  
Instantly, Jack made her way over with her wrists still tied and her mouth still tapped.

Once off of the ladder, her father grabbed her upper arm in a hurtful grip and pulled her into the living room.  
"Look at your pathetic boyfriend, tied to the chair. You did that; it's _your_ fault that he's here. That's your entire fault. Everything is" he hissed and than back handed her across the face with a loud and painful **SLAP** than caused her head to snap to the right.  
"If you hadn't told, than Dean here wouldn't be tied to the chair bleeding and the other two wouldn't be dying down in the basement."  
Tears once again began to run down her face. Her father was right, this was all her fault.  
"Hey street rat" Thomas said when he came close to her and cut the rope from her wrists "Go get me and your Daddy here a beer" he whispered in her ear like how a lover would whisper words of affection.  
Dean tried to tell Thomas to get his hands off of her but it was just muffed by his gag.  
Jack just bowed her head in absolute shame as she made her way to the kitchen. Her once healed up heart, was now completely destroyed into dust.

Jack did what she was told. She brought the two cold beers over to the two elder men. Her hands shook as she handed the bottles over to each new owner.  
"Take the tape off of her mouth" Dean spat at them who was now gag-free.  
"We have rules here Dean. Slaves should be seen _not_ heard; even the street rat knows that."  
When Jack went to hand Thomas his bottle of beer, he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her down and whispered loud enough for only her to hear "I'll make you mine. We'll make love and have our own family" he than ripped the tape off of her mouth leaving her blood smeared lips.  
"Thomas!" Francis said rather father-like to the man.  
"What?" Thomas replied "I want to have some fun with her too."  
"Very well" her father agreed "Just remember the rule Jacklynn. You should be seen not heard."

"Make us a snack street rat!" Thomas barked at the broken young girl.  
"Leave her alone Thomas, she's not you're slave. She's no one's slave" Dean told the man.  
"Shut up Winchester!" Francis barked at the man tied to the chair "Or Sammy will have another accident."  
Jack saw the fear flash in Dean's eyes "Please Daddy, don't hurt him" she begged quietly.  
That just earned her a slap across the face and a punch in the stomach.  
"Kitchen, street rat. Now!" Francis yelled at her and pointed to the kitchen.  
"And don't you dare speak again or I'll kill Dean here" Thomas threatened.  
Without a word, Jack headed into the kitchen. But along the way, she though of the most powerful thought she thought of in her whole life. She wasn't going to let them hurt her family, friends or her love. Not without a strong fight. She'll defend them and fight back until her _last given breath_.


	13. Chapter Twelve It's My Turn Now

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Chapter Twelve- It's My Turn Now**

Jacklynn had to admit, she was terrified to act out. Sure she stood up to Thomas all of those years ago, but this was her father we're talking about. The man who took her soul away from her and broke it into a zillion pieces. The man who once killed her spirit. The man who broke her mind and shattered her dreams.

From the kitchen, she could hear Thomas and her father bring up from the sound of it, Sam and her step-brother.  
"Shut up and Sit!" her father yelled at one of them.  
She than heard and earful of curses come out of the three young hunters. Her grip tightened on the knife's handle that she was using to spread some peanut better on a slice of bread to make the two sandwiches. Something inside of her, she didn't know what it was, but it surged though her whole bodies.  
When she heard Dean yell "You hit my brother again and I really will kill you."  
The feeling that was inside of her grew more and when she couldn't take anymore, in one swift movement she turned her self around 180 degrees and threw the knife's blade into the wood of the wooden door frame of the picture frame hanging in the kitchen.

Tears fell down her cheeks once again. It was tears of both frustration and determination. She couldn't leave like this anymore, she **wouldn't**. She refused to. If she didn't act now than, she would be risking the three most important people in her life their lives and she couldn't do that. She loved them way too much to hurt them like that or lose them. She had to fight back, even if it did put her own life at risk. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand before silently poking her head out of the kitchen but not far enough for any one in the living room to see her. She saw Dean, Sam and her step-brother tied to chairs. Their hands were tied to the back of chairs and their ankles were tied together.  
She concentrated on the knife drawer in the kitchen and a sharp chef's knife slow floated out of the open drawer. She very carefully guided the knife towards the chairs, close to the ground so no one would see it, and began very slowly and carefully, so not to accidently cut off a finger or anything, she used the knife to cut the ropes that bonded her family with her telekinesis.

While Jack was working on the ropes, her father was asking Dean what he saw in her.  
"She's just a low life, a street rat."  
She watched as the ropes fell silently to the floor and she felt her anger pump her blood faster and faster in her veins.  
"And not to mention you three" Thomas added "You three talk big and macho but here you are, tied to chairs."  
Before either of the men in the room could move or say anything else, Jack acted.  
The rope that was used to tie her wrists together shot up off of the floor and wrapped around her father's neck. He gagged for breathe but every time he pulled at the rope, it would only tighten more around her neck.  
"Sam, you're going to kill him. Stop it" Dean yelled at his brother.  
"It's not me Dean, I'm not doing that" Sam argued.  
"What do you mean-" Dean began to say than their heads turned towards the kitchen door.  
"JACKLYNN!" Jacob yelled "Stop!"  
Yes, this was indeed Jack's doing. She came out of the kitchen and the three occupants who still sat in the chairs gasped and their eyes widened.  
"Jackie" Dean said in fear "You're eyes. Their white."

"You think she's possessed?" Sam asked either Jacob or Dean.  
"She's not possessed, Sam" Jacob answered before Dean could even open his mouth "She's just _really really_ pissed off."  
They heard the lights and the windows in the kitchen shattered to pieces. She slowly made her way into the room.  
"I am so sick of this Daddy."  
A window in the living room shattered.  
"I am so sick of _you_, Daddy."  
"Jackie, calm down" Jacob warned her as he started towards her.  
Her head snapped to him and with her mind, she pushed in back down in the chair.  
"Stay" she ordered before her attention turned back to the other men.

With each step she took, either a window in the house or a light would shatter.  
"I did everything you asked without question and I never asked for one single thing."  
Her father gasped for breathe as she came closer.  
"I cooked. I cleaned. I did EVERYTHING for you."  
The rope tightened with each sentence she said.  
"Jacklynn. Stop" her father gasped. His face was turning a deep red from lack of oxygen.  
Objects throughout the house started rising in the hair and started to spin around in a clock-wise position.  
"Did you stop when I cried for you to when you slapped me? When you kicked me? Did you stop when you were choking me or when you were carrying me to the attic? No, you didn't. So why should I stop? Because you my father?"  
"Yes" he choked out "I'm your father. I'm your... only... family."  
"Family?!" the rope tightened even more "You're not my family. You never were and you'll NEVER will be. The Winchesters and the Johnsons are my family. You? I don't even know what you are. But you're definitely not my family."  
"No. But...I r-raised...you.'  
"Raised me?" she spat out like she ate something disgusting "You didn't raise me. You killed me. You destroyed me!"  
"No. I made you" he rasped out.  
Before she could really think about what he really meant; Jacob, Dean and Sam yelled her name to catch her attention.  
But too late! She was so focused on her father, she completely forgot about Thomas who trusted the knife she used to cut away the ropes of her family, into her stomach!

She gasped in pain when she felt the blade go through her. When she looked down, she saw the tip of the blade covered in her blood. She went to touch the tip but hesitated. With her mind now fully on the wound, her father fell to the floor in a heap.  
"JACKIE" her three family members screamed. The hold she had on them fell, and they were able to come to her. When she looked up to her family members they found that her eyes were her normal color.  
She started gasping as she fell backwards but Dean caught her before she hit the floor. Their concentration was all on Jack that they didn't notice that Thomas slipped away.  
Dean held his girlfriend in his arms. Blood was coming from her mouth and down the corners of her lips as she gasped for breathe. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she let out little squeaks of pain.  
"Shhh Dean cooed "You're going to be fine; it's just a little blood."  
She looked right into Dean's eyes and raised a hand to his cheek "I tried. I tried so hard not to become what I turned out to be but it happened anyway" she breathed "I'm sorry. S-so Sorry."  
She looked at Sam and motioned him closer "T-take care of him, please?"  
"I'll always will" Sam told her and she turned her attention to Jacob.  
"J-Jakie?"  
"Yeah Jackie?"  
"Take care of Mom and Greg. T-tell them that I love t-them. I-I love you all."  
"Don't Jackie, don't you dare say goodbye" Jacob told her.  
But too late! She relaxed in Dean's strong arms, her eyes closed and she slowly stopped breathing.

It's been nearly a week since the incident at the house. Luckily, Sam called the paramedics just in time and they brought Jacklynn to the hospital. As soon as she was brought in she was rushed off into surgery before being put into ICU. The surgeons have been working on her for at lest two days and when the surgery was finished, they put her in private room for her recovery but so far she hasn't woken up yet. Her doctor informed her family that she had intense internal injury in her stomach and was expected to not wake up for a few more days. The doctor also mentioned that she experienced extreme pressure in her brain but it wasn't a tumour in her brain, more like a squeeze. Her two injuries caused her to have to breathe through a tube. There was something else wrong with Jack but her doctor wasn't willingly to tell her family what it was, she wanted to tell her patient first.

It was a late afternoon; the sun was hiding behind some grey clouds that threatened the rain that it was holding to pour down on the town. The door to her room slowly creaked open and Dean came in after shutting the door behind him.  
The only sound in the room was the beeping from the heart monitor that was attached to her. The breathing tube was down her throat and an IV was in her arm. Looking at her was a poor sight for Dean. She was pale enough for the black under her eyes stood out, her lips her dry and cracked and her hair was dirty and greasy.

Dean sat in the empty seat on her right side and took her hand in a gentle grip, afraid that if he held it in a tighter grasp that he'd accidently brake her hand. Her fingernails grew longer since he last held her hand, they were now 1.2 centimetres long from the very end of her nails and they were perfectly filed. Even when her hands were this pale, they were still beautiful. Dean ran his thumb in circles on the front of her hand.  
"I wish you'd wake up, Red" Dean used her nickname "You're family is worried sick for you. And I'm worried too, I need you awake. I need to see those beautiful blue eyes, please open them."  
No response.  
"You know with all of the talking I had to do, I can't think of anything else to say. I'm outta topics here; I used all of them up."  
Still no response, not even an eyelid flutter.  
Dean heaved a sigh before lifted up each of her fingers to his lips to kiss them before getting comfortable in his chair and getting settled for a _very_ long afternoon.

The next day the roles for the Winchesters were reversed. Sam sent Dean back to the motel room to get some sleep and to clean him self up while he stayed with Jacklynn. Even when he's been seeing her for the past week, it still hurt Sam's heart every time he saw in the hospital bed with all the devices and wires connected to her. She looked so fragile, like a china porcine doll.  
He took the seat Dean was occupying the day before.  
"C'mon Jackie, you gotta wake up. You're worrying everyone here; they all want you to wake up. I want you to wake up too. You're probably scared to wake up, knowing what happened back at your house. But it's okay. I'll help. Dean will help. Your whole family will help you get past it. We all love you very much."  
Suddenly, he felt it. At first he thought that he imagined it but than it came again.  
Jacklynn Johnson moved her fingers!

As soon as Dean hung up from the call that he just received from Sam, he grabbed his jacket from his bed and his car keys from the near by table before jumping into his car and hurrying to the hospital.

When Dean parked his baby in an empty parking space, he sprinted into the hospital and up to Jacklynn's private room.  
The hallways were dead silent and the only sounds were coming from his own shoes as he hurried.  
He couldn't believe that Jacklynn moved her fingers. But when Dean came into the room he felt he would die of surprise.

Dean's own breathe got caught in his own throat. He stood frozen at the door. He didn't know what to say because he was SO shocked. For there sitting up in the bed was his beloved Jacklynn. The breathing tube was out of her mouth, showing that she could breathe on her own now. The IV was still in her arm and her fiery red hair that was way past her shoulders stood out against her still pale skin.  
"Hi, Dean" she greeted him with the warmest smile she could muster. Her voice was raw and rough from the tube being in her mouth and from the lack of being able to use her voice.  
All Dean could do was breathing out "Jackie."  
Sam, who was sitting in the chair next to the bed, stood up and said "I'll leave you two alone" before leaving the room,.

Dean was now sitting on the chair that Sam was occupying; his eyes never left Jacklynn's face. He still couldn't believe that she was awake and sitting up in bed.  
It's been at least a minute since Sam left the room.  
"Dean, what's wrong?" Jack's sweet voice broke though his trance.  
"What? Oh..uh nothing."  
"Why are you looking at me like I'm going to fade away?"  
He was looking at her like that because he was afraid that she really was going to fade away. But being Dean, he wasn't going to admit this at least not yet.  
"Sorry" he muttered and looked away.  
One of her hands caught him under his chin and pulled his head back to look at her. She didn't hold his chin in a strong grip but a gentle and calming one.  
"Tell me what's wrong Dean. _Please_?"  
Dean sighed, this was so unlike him, somehow Jacklynn was able to bring out a side of him that he didn't even know he had.  
"Why did you do that Jackie? Why did you risk your life like that back at the house?"  
He expected her to be mad but she smiled again "I had to protect three most important people in my life" she told him as her hand wandered to the side of his face "I had to protect the people I love more than life itself."  
Dean leaned into her gentle touch. He grabbed her small wrist gently and kissed the palm of her hand before he said in a soft voice "You scared the living shit outta me Jackie, I thought I lost you."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go as far as I did" silent tears came down her pale and bruised cheeks "I-I only wanted to scare him. Did I?"  
"Jackie" he gulped "You-you killed your dad."  
She looked into his eyes with her tearful ones before she looked down in shame.  
"Oh god" she breathed out as more tears came down her cheeks "W-what have I done?"

"You didn't do anything Jackie, it was clearly self-defence" Dean told her.  
"Self-defence" she choked out "Dean, I killed my own father. I'm nothing but a monster in human flesh."  
"That's not true" Dean augured "You practically had no choice. You did what you thought you had to, to keep you safe. To keep us safe. Jackie, I hate to sound so corny but you saved us. How can you be a monster?"  
Before Jack could respond the door opened and in walked in her doctor.  
"Hello, Miss Montgomery" the doctor greeted "How are you feeling?"  
"Better" she answered.  
"Mr. Winchester" the doctor addressed Dean "I will ask you to step outside for a few minutes."  
"Why can't I stay here?" he asked.  
"Because I need to talk to my patient alone. It's hospital procedure."  
"I'll be just outside Jackie, call if you need me" Dean told Jack before he left the room.

Both Sam and Dean waited out in the waiting room of the hospital. Sam sat in an uncomfortable chair that was along the wall while Dean paced back and forth.  
"Dude, you're going to wear a whole in the floor" Sam told his brother.  
"Shut up Sammy" Dean barked back.  
"You've got to relax" Sam just told him calmly.  
"I can't relax" Dean breathed out as he sat in the seat next to his little brother's.  
"Did you tell her that her Dad is dead?"  
Dean nodded.  
"How about that Thomas escaped?"  
This time he shook his head "No, he took her father's death pretty hard."  
Their conversation was cut short when Jacklynn's doctor came up to them.  
"Mr. Winchester" the doctor addressed both brothers "Jacklynn would like to see you both. You two may go in."

When the brothers came into the room, the found Jack messaging her temples with her pointer fingers.  
"Everything alright?" Sam asked the patient who was sitting in the bed.  
"Yeah, everything is fine" she tried to lie though her teeth but Dean being Dean, he caught her.  
"Don't lie Jackie, something's bothering you. What is it?"  
She stopped messaging her temples but instead began to play with her hospital bracelet on her right hand.  
She didn't know how to tell both of them. She didn't know how they were going to take it. She felt confused at first when the doctor told her the news.  
"Jackie?" Sam got her attention "What's wrong?"  
She heaved a sigh before she raised her head "I don't know how you're going to take this" she told them "When my doctor came in, she told me something. Something big."  
"Jackie, what did she tell you?" Sam asked, clearly concerned.  
She looked at Sam and said in the strongest voice that she could muster "I'm pregnant" than she looked at Dean straight in his eyes and added "And you're the father Dean."


	14. Chapter Thirteen Baby Doubts and Home

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have a poll on my profile. It asks a simple question and it would give me great help if I got results. Thank you in advance!

**Chapter Thirteen- ****Baby Doubts and Home Confidence**

Silence filled the small hospital room that Sam, Dean and Jacklynn occupied. And the silence was quickly crawling inside her nerves. Jacklynn's fingers began to curl around the thin sheet that belonged to the hospital and her breathing began to quicken. Dean didn't want the baby. He didn't want to be a father like she thought he wanted to be.

"Look, Dean if-" she began to say but Dean cut him off.

"You're pregnant?"

Jack nodded her head as she braced herself for his rejection of having an infant inside of her but the rejection didn't come. Instead, not only did Sam, but Dean as well, smiled one of the biggest smiles she has ever seen them smile.

"That's great" Sam replied as he came to sit on one side of her.

"I'm going to be a father" Dean said to himself a few times before it seemed to click in, "I'm going to be a father!"

"So. So you're alright with this? I mean me, having a baby?" she asked.

"Of course I'm okay with this. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I thought wouldn't want the responsibility of having and raising a child."

The grin left Dean's face as he asked Sam to leave the room for a while which Sam did without question.

For a few minutes, Dean just sat there starring at Jacklynn with sadness while her head was bowed.

"Jackie, why would you think that I wouldn't want the responsibility of having a kid? Heck! I raised Sam when I was only four-"

"I know Dean, and you've done a wonderful job with him it's just, I wasn't sure if you wanted to look after _our_ child. I mean, I'd understand if you don't-"

"Stop!" Dean cried, "I want this child, _our_ child. Understand?"

Jacklynn nodded

"Good. Now, what are we going to name this kid?"

"Dean, we have to really think about it. I don't my kid to be named Bruno or Louis."

"That can be arranged."

"I want their names to mean something to us."

"I'll get Sammy to get us a Baby Name book and you could choose any name that heart of yours desires."

"I want you to like the name too. How about this, you come up with the first name and I'll come up with the middle name?"

"Sounds fair, I guess."

"If you want, we can switch?"

"No, no. It's fine. I'm sure I can find some names."

"And in both sexes, when we have a full list of names we'll share them."

Dean nodded before he kissed her on the lips, "Any particular name you have in mind right now?"

He watched as her eyebrows scrunched in thought and his lips slid into a smile. She was so adorable when she was thinking.

"I don't know about a first name but I have a middle name."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"If it's a boy, Samuel but if it's a girl, Samantha."

"Why use my brother's name for our kid's?"

Jacklynn looked down at the thin bed spread and muttered something that Dean didn't catch.

"Can you repeat that, I didn't catch it."

"I said, to show that Sam is important to me."

"Jackie, he knows that."

"Does he?" she asked when her eyes locked on his, "Because I've never told him."

"He knows, trust me."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the closed door before it opened to reveal Jack's doctor.

"So, how did the good news go?"

"He took it better than I expected" Jack answered.

"So when can she get outta here Doc?" Dean asked.

"Well, she has a very deep stab wound in her gut. I say not for a while."

"Um, Doc. The stab wound…is it…um…"

"Harming the baby? No, it's too low to affect the embryo. About the wound, I disinfected it before I stitched it to stop the bleeding. I would like to keep you" the doctor brought their attention to the patient in the bed, "here in the hospital for a couple of weeks for observation and until you are well enough to move without jolting yourself in pain."

"Just two weeks Doc? 'Cause our job kind of takes as on the road a lot" Dean asked.

"I see, well. I'll do my best to speed up the treatment in turn that she doesn't over due anything until the wound is healed and until that baby is born. Is that a deal?"

"It is so a deal, Doc."

"Good. I'll leave you to your visitors Miss Johnson, I have to check up on my other patients. Good day" than the doctor was gone.

SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/

Weeks went by so slowly to the Winchester brothers and the youngest member of the Johnson family. Sam and Dean visited Jacklynn every single day, the only time they left was when she was sleeping during the night. Every other day, her doctor would come in to check on her; making sure that the baby was okay and also that the wound wasn't getting infected, making today no exception.

Her doctor came in with the familiar clipboard in hand and closed the door behind them, giving them privacy of prying ears or eyes out in the hall.

"And how are we doing today?"

"Better" Jacklynn answered as she pushed herself in a straighter sitting position against the pillows.

"That's good to hear, alright. Let's get down to business. If you two gentleman can excuse us…"

"Oh right, sorry" Sam muttered as he headed towards the door.

"I want to stay" Dean replied forcefully.

"Sir, I know you want to stay with your wife but please, I can finish my job quicker."

"Please, Dean. Don't start something" Jacklynn begged.

"But-" Dean began but he was cut off by Jack.

"Please. Just go with Sam. It' won't take long."

Dean sighed, "I'll see you later, I guess."

The doctor set up his equipment while Jacklynn watch her boyfriend leave and close the door behind him.

"He's very protective towards you, isn't he?" the doctor asked her, which caused her to turn her attention back on him.

"His younger brother too."

The doctor chuckle, "If this is how he is when I'm doing a check up, I'm afraid how he will act while you are close to giving birth."

"You're not the only one Doctor."

The doctor inspected the wound that she received with careful hands and placed more anti-infection cream on the stitched up cut before he wrote something down on the clipboard.

"Miss Johnson, can you sit up so your back is completely straight please."

Jacklynn did what he asked without any trouble.

"Alright, how about you try to hold your ankles. Can you do that for me?"

Once again, she did what he requested which caused her to wince slightly.

"Now, reach first to the left than the right for me."

She again, did what he wanted and again she winced only slightly.

"Do you feel any pain when you are straight?"

"Not before I did those exercises."

"I'll give you some pain pills to take _only_ when you are in pain, as you leave today."

"Y-you're letting me go?" she asked, rather surprised.

The doctor smiled at her, "You have no problem moving on your feet as I saw a few days ago and you have a little problem when moving sitting but not enough for me to keep you here. Just get someone to assist you to passing something for you. I'll go get the discharge papers for you to sign than you and you're husband can be on your way."

"Oh, he's not my husband" Jacklynn corrected.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed.."

"It's okay, can you let Dean know that he can come in on your way out, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not. I'll see you again when I bring you the release papers. By the way, you should try to get time out of the car until the baby is born. Do you have a friend that you guys can stay with until than?"

"Yeah, their Uncle. He lives in Nevada."

"Perhaps you can stay with him until the baby is born.

By the end of the day, Jacklynn was pretty tired even though she's been lying in a bed for two weeks. Like a gentleman, Sam had waited outside of her hospital room while Dean helped her get dressed since she winced whenever she twisted her body in the wrong way and Dean asked if she was okay every single time.

"I'm fine, I just wanna get outta here."

"Why, sick of being on that cute ass of yours?"

"No, I can't feel it."

"Oh, well I can fix that" Dean said than before Jacklynn could do anything, she felt him grab her butt and squeeze it; causing her to jerk her figure away and wince in pain.

"Shit, sorry Jack" he apologized.

"It's okay, just don't do it again. At least until my wound heals."

Dean chuckled behind her as they made their way out of the room, "I'll try but it's gonna be hard."

"What's gonna be hard?" Sam asked when they joined him.

"Me, squeezing her ass."

"Ew, gross" Sam said with disgust.

"He only didn't because it was numb."

"Ah, I see."

SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/

Dean, Sam and Jacklynn arrived at Bobby's late in the evening. Sam had called ahead for permission which was granted without a moment's hesitation. With tired sighs from all three passengers, they climbed out of the impala before they grabbed their belongings. Well, Jacklynn tried but she winced when she tried to place the strap on her shoulder so Dean took it instead. They forced their exhausted bodies towards the house, where Bobby was waiting in the opened doorway.

"Hey Bobby" Sam greeted when he met up with the eldest hunter. Bobby greeted him back as brought the tired-looking young hunter in a quick hug before letting him continue in the house.

"Hi Bobby" Dean greeted next and Bobby too gave the young hunter a brief hug. When Jacklynn came up to the gruff-looking hunter, he swept her in a warm and friendly hug.

"Hi, Jack. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, and a little swore."

"The Doc give you any prescriptions?"

"Yeah, pills for when the pain gets too unbearable."

"It's good to see you again, why don't you follow the boys upstairs and get some sleep?"

"Okay, thank you for letting us stay here."

"You guys are always welcomed here, now go on up before you fall flat on your face."

"Good night, Bobby."

"Good night."

Jacklynn dragged her feet up the stairs with the help from the banister for leverage and by the time she found Sam and Dean, they were almost settled.

"Dean, where's my bag?" she yawned.

"Here, I thought we're sleeping together from now one since you are now with-child."

"Why don't you bond with Sam for a while? I mean, if Sam wants too that is."

Jacklynn and Dean turned their gaze to Sam who was already passed out on top of the bed.

"Or not" she added.

Dean yawned before he replied, "He's out for the count and you will be too soon so just plant yourself right next to me" and he grabbed her gently by her wrist. She didn't even bother to change, Jack just climbed into the bed. Dean climbed in beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist after he pulled the covers over them. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/SPN/

A week had past and Jacklynn's wound had sealed without any problems. It was pretty early in the morning and the sun has barely been up for seven hours when Jacklynn awoke. Every one of her senses worked before she opened her eyes. With careful ease, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Dean's arm slid from her waist to her lower thigh. He slept on his stomach with his face turned towards her. She sat there for a while, just watching him. She placed one of her hands on her growing stomach, her pregnant stomach. She was having a child, _his_ child. With one last look at Dean, she carefully, because she knew that he was a light sleeper, slipped out from under his arm and out of the bed before she grabbed some clean clothes and her shower stuff.

The house was always this quiet when she woke up this early. She carefully padded down the hallway to the bathroom, with the stuff she need in her arms. It was a quick shower, before she got dressed, blow dried her hair and got ready for the rest of the day. When she got back to the room she shared with Dean, she found him still snoring, so she quietly put her stuff away before she left to go downstairs.

When she reached the kitchen, she got the coffee pot ready for the men to have their daily morning cup of Jo. Since the announcement that she was pregnant, she was cut off from her usual coffee but she was allowed just one cup of tea which she always took in the morning to wake her up. She filled the electric tea kettle with water before she put that on. While the kettle was getting heated and the coffee was being made, she pulled out the numerous Baby Name books that she found at a used bookstore, with Dean's help. She pulled out the papers she used to write down all the names she liked and opened the books to the place she left of but she didn't have time to start since the kettle went off. Jacklynn quickly hurried over so it wouldn't wake up the others. She grabbed a clean mug and poured the hot liquid into it and put a tea bag in. She let the bag sit until she got out the other ingredients she puts in the drink and than took the bag out with a spoon. She poured in a little milk, just a teaspoon.

By the time Bobby joined her, she was on the H's. He walked in on her while her pen was scratching away on the list.

"Morning" the newly awake hunter greeted as he made his way to the coffee machine.

"Morning, I've already put the coffee on."

"Thanks. Are you already working on that list?"

"Yeah, the baby's coming soon. Dean and I have to have a name for it."

"It's gonna be nine months before that kid comes, so you two have plenty of time" Bobby replied as he made his coffee and took a seat a cross from her.

"Are Sam and Dean awake yet?" Jack asked as she looked up from the long list.

"Dean was in the shower when I started heading down here. So he should be down here soon. As for Sam, he's still snoring logs."

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I don't need to ask how you slept since you look so bright eyed this early in the morning."

"I've always woken up early."

"Yeah, from that Daddy of yours."

Jacklynn didn't say anything, just looked down in shame and nodded once.

"Don't be ashamed for what you Daddy did, from what Sam told me over the phone, the bastard deserved what he got."

"That man is not my father Bobby. I may have lived him and he may have raised me but he certainly isn't my Dad" she told him as she gripped the pen tighter.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay" she soothed with a smile to match and her grip loosened on the pen.

It wasn't long before Dean came down, fully dressed.

"Morning Bobby" he greeted as he went towards where Jacklynn was sitting and kissed rather passionately on the lips, Bobby looked away for, before he pulled away with a smack from their parting lips.

"Just wanted I needed to see in the morning, thank you very much" Bobby said sarcastically.

Dean just smirked as he went to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup.

"Why would you complain about seeing someone as beautiful as her?"

"I'll be even more beautiful if you let me have my coffee" Jacklynn responded as she unconsciously pressed the pointed end of the pen into the kitchen table.

"Hey, hey. Whoa! My table isn't alive so there isn't a need for you to be stabbing it they way you are" Bobby placed in as he took a sip of his morning drink.

She looked to where he gestured before she realized what she was doing and stopped immediately, "Sorry."

"It's okay" Bobby responded with a smile, "We just need that table to eat on" he joked which caused her to giggle.

"Will you at least let me cook breakfast?" she asked.

"I don't know. How hungry are you guys? I'm kind of hungry myself so…I guess so."

"Great" she said before she sprang up from her seat, "Oh, Dean look! A squirrel" she said with mock-excitement as she pointed towards the window, which caused Dean to look where she was pointing. While his attention was else where, she quickly picked up his mug of coffee and took a sip but before she could finish Dean looked back at her, "Jack!"

"Thanks for the coffee" she smiled as she placed the mug back down on the table and kissed Dean on his cheek.

"Jack!" he said again, "I told-why did you-don't do that again."

With a warm smile she slung her arms around his neck for a hung from behind his back, "Yes, Dear," she responded which caused both Sam and Bobby to chuckle with amusement. At first, Jacklynn doubted that she could stay in one place for nine months but maybe she could handle it if she had the three males for company.

**The End.**


End file.
